En amour, on n
by loulou-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'un jeune ninja maladroit se pose trop de questions, lui toujours maître de lui-même, en vient à perdre son masque froid et impassible. Mais ne perdra-t-il que cela ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : En amour, on n'écoute pas sa tête mais son coeur...

Auteur : loulou-chan

Pairing : Sasuke / Neji

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! snif…

Ma première fic à chapitre. Excusez la maladresse...les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Je suis assis sur une banquette marron, devant une petite table blanche.

Devant moi, un verre. Diabolo menthe. C'est lui qui a choisi. Savait-il que j'aimais ça ou est-ce un coup de chance ?

Autour de moi il n'y a qu'un brouhaha duquel je ne discerne que peu de paroles compréhensibles. De toute façon je n'écoute pas.

Je ne regarde pas non plus le monde grouillant qui m'entoure.

Je ne vois pas les serveurs amener leur boisson aux clients, ou débarrasser les tables derrière eux.

Je ne vois pas les gens rire et discuter entre eux, les enfants crier sous les plaintes de leurs parents, ni les amoureux roucouler dans un coin.

Je ne vois et n'entends qu'une seule chose. Qu'une seule personne. Celle qui est assise en face de moi. Il repose son verre. Une bière pression.

Je sens son regard sur moi.

Moi, je garde les yeux baissés. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Comment pourrais-je lui faire face ? J'ai trop honte…j'ai trop peur…

« Tu ne bois pas. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. En effet, je n'ai pas touché à mon verre. J'ai la gorge nouée. Je me sens incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené dans ce bar ? Pourquoi n'est-t-il pas blessant ?

Il aurait dû se moquer, m'humilier, me rabaisser plus bas que terre, me frapper même, le connaissant.

Mais non.

Il s'est approché, m'a attraper le poignet et m'a conduit ici. Sans un seul mot. Ensuite il m'a fait m'assoir et est allé chercher nos boissons.

Toujours sans une parole.

« Tu n'aime pas ça ? »

Il me tire de mes pensées. Je relève vivement la tête et quand je réalise qu'il a les yeux fixés sur moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je rougis.

Je rebaisse la tête et me cache derriere mes cheveux. Je lui dis d'une toute petite voix que si, j'aime.

Je ne me reconnaîs plus.

Où est donc passé mon mépris et mes remarques tranchantes ? Où est mon regard glacial ?

Quand ai-je perdu mon masque de froideur ?

Quand je l'ai vu. Quand il est arrivé et que j'ai compris qu'il avait tout entendu. Quand j'ai su qu'il savait. Là, je n'ai pas pu rester impassible.

Heureusement que des années de maitrise de soi ne disparaissent pas comme ça car sinon, je crois que j'en aurais pleuré. Mais je ne pleure jamais. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Pourtant j'ai bien cru craquer tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes coéquipiers me tirer la moindre parole, le moindre aveu.

Mais j'avoue que quand ils s'y mettent tous les trois, Lee, Tenten et Gaï-sensei peuvent se montrer vraiment fatiguant…

Au départ ce n'était que de petites remarques…comme quoi mon attitude changeait légèrement de temps en temps…que j'avais des réactions étranges à certains moments…et il a fallu que Gaï-sensei sorte LA phrase… « …comme s'il était amoureux… »

A cet instant il y eu un grand blanc…chacun réfléchissant à la possibilité que peut-être je…

Depuis ils m'ont littéralement harcelé pour savoir qui était la mystérieuse jeune-fille qui faisait battre mon cœur…

Ils me suivaient, m'épiaient sans cesse, guettaient la moindre de mes expressions, le moindre de mes mots.

Ils en sont venus à la conclusion que la jeune-fille en question devait ignorer mes sentiments.

Alors ils se sont mis en tête de m'aider…Ils ont même insisté pour tous m'expliquer comment m'y prendre, des fleurs à choisir par Tenten à l'explication d'une chose plus…physique…par Gaï-sensei. Dont je me serais volontiers passé…

Cet après-midi, nous étions au terrain d'entraînement quand ils ont commencé à me demander si il y avait du nouveau…j'en ai eu marre et leur ai répondu que non, et qu'il n'y en aurait pas car je ne comptais pas me déclarer. Quand ils m'ont demandé pourquoi, après moult effusions, je leur ai dis que c'était inutile puisque jamais cette personne ne répondrait à mes sentiments.

Ils ont alors eu l'idée saugrenue de passé toutes les jeunes filles de Konoha au crible en formulant toutes sortes d'hypothèses, toutes les possibilités et les difficultés auxquelles je serais confronté…

Ils n'en ont épargnées aucune…

Quand ils ont commencés à partir dans un délire à propos de Tsunade-sama, j'ai craqué…

Cela faisait des semaines que ça montait mais là, c'était trop, même pour un Hyuga, même pour moi…

Alors je leur ai tout déballé…de l'exaspération dû à leur curiosité au nom de la personne que j'aimais, que je leur ai hurlé, leur faisant ainsi comprendre l'impossibilité de cet amour…

J'admirais leur visage stupéfié lorsque je sentis leur présence…sa présence…Je me suis alors retourné pour découvrir la team 7 aussi surprise que la mienne. Et je l'ai vu, lui. Et j'ai compris qu'il avait tout entendu…qu'il savait…

J'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, j'ai sentis une grande douleur dans la poitrine et mes jambes ont bien faillis ne plus me supporter.

Il y a alors eu un déclic dans mes pensées embrumées et je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose…Fuir.

Ce que j'ai fais. J'ai couru, sauté, détalé.

Quand je fus totalement essoufflé et incapable de faire un pas de plus je me suis adossé contre un arbre. J'ai tenté de me calmer, et j'ai réalisé.

Il était là. Devant moi.

Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, il m'avait attrapé le poignet et me tirait à sa suite.

Trop bouleversé pour réagir, je l'ai suivi.

Et me voilà assis ici, face à lui qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je suis complètement perdu.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Déjà, merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres plus longs donc j'espère que ça vous ira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! Sinon, je n'ai pas encore compris toutes les subtilités de ce site donc dsl pour la mise en page…voilà ! Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 3 :

« C'est vrai ? »

Je relève la tête et pose les yeux sur lui, tentant d'assimiler la question qu'il vient de me poser. Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne me demande pas vraiment de lui avouer ce qu'il a déjà découvert…

« Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, c'est vrai ? »

Ce type est…cruel !

Ca m'a paru pourtant clair à moi…

Pourquoi aurais-je hurlé une chose pareille si ce n'était pas la vérité ?

Je sens mes joues chauffer, sûrement en prenant une teinte s'apparentant à la tomate…

Depuis quand Neji Hyuga rougit-il ? Décidément, je ne me reconnais plus…

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux, tentant d'y lire ses émotions. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Et-il juste curieux ? S'amuse-t-il à me tourner en ridicule ? J'aimerais le savoir mais ce type est totalement impénétrable. Quoiqu'il est moins froid que d'habitude.

« Neji ? »

Il insiste. Il veut vraiment l'entendre de ma bouche, là, face à lui. Franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert, il l'a déjà entendu, et je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à dire ce genre de chose si je ne le pense pas…réflexion faite je ne suis pas du genre à dire ce genre de chose tout cour…c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut que je le lui dise maintenant. Même si ma fuite a parlé pour moi, mais enfin…

« …je…

- oui ?

- hum…ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure…c'est…

- … ?

- …c'était des conneries. Qu'est ce que tu t'imagine Ushiwa ? Tu croyais vraiment que moi, un Hyuga, je pourrais seulement t'apprécier ? Tsss…je ne te savais pas si naïf ! »

J'accompagne ma tirade d'un petit ricanement méprisant.

C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, c'est un homme, moi aussi. De plus, comme je l'ai dis, je suis un Hyuga et lui un Uchiwa. Déjà que si je me déclarais comme homosexuel, j'encourrais la colère des Anciens, mais si en plus il s'agit d'un porteur du Sharingan…se serait creuser ma propre tombe. Mais tout cela mis à part, je sais bien que Sasuke Uchiwa ne ressentira jamais rien envers moi, sauf peut-être du mépris et de la haine. Alors autant s'épargner des souffrances inutiles.

Mais alors pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Quelle est cette gêne dans ma poitrine ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression d'avoir vu une lueur de peine dans son regard ?

Après ma déclaration il y a eu un blanc. Un long silence qu'aucun de nous n'a brisé. On est resté comme ça, à se fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être avons-nous essayé de lire quelque chose en l'autre. Malheureusement ce type est vraiment impénétrable. Autant que moi. Du moins je l'espère sincèrement. Il n'a rien rajouté et nous nous sommes quittés comme ça.

Ca fait déjà une semaine…une semaine que je prends un soin tout particulier à l'éviter.

Une semaine que je cogite beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien que ma petite tirade méprisante n'était pas très crédible. Il a dû très bien comprendre quels sont mes véritables sentiments à son égard. Mais sa réaction m'intrigue, pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour que je lui révèle ce qu'il savait déjà ? Et pourquoi a-t-il semblé déçu de mon attitude ? Si je m'écoutais, j'arriverais à croire que peut-être je ne lui suis pas indifférent…

Se serait un peu trop beau…trop gros surtout. Un Uchiwa amoureux ? D'un homme qui plus est…sans parler du fait que je suis un Hyuga…

Quant à mes coéquipiers, ils n'ont plus reparlés de tout ça après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sentent un peu coupables. Ca leur fera les pieds. Après tout c'est un peu de leur faute si tout ça c'est produit. Mais malgré tout je ne leur en veux pas. Ou peut-être juste un tout petit peu.

L'entraînement se termine. L'ambiance a été assez tendue. J'ai l'impression que Lee et Tenten veulent me parler mais ils ont apparemment du mal à trouver le courage de le faire. Quoique…ils s'approchent lentement de moi, comme si je risquais de m'enfuir. Réflexion faîte c'est un peu normal qu'ils pensent cela, ne les ai-je pas ignorés toute la semaine ? Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien écouter se qu'ils ont à me dire. Je les laisse dons m'approcher.

« Neji ?

- Nh.

- On aimerait s'excuser, commence Tenten.

- Ouais, on ne voulait pas te mettre dans une situation aussi…

- Inconfortable ? Humiliante ? Difficile ? Douloureuse ? »

Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très sympa, je ne les aide pas vraiment, mais ils le méritent ! Ils l'ont cherché.

« Euh…désolés, repris Lee.

- Mais Neji, tu sais, on est là si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'aide ? Que veux-tu dire Tenten ?

- Ben, si tu veux…comment dire…tenter quelque chose avec Sas…

- Quoi ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu déjà assez de mal de fait ? Je ne suis pas encore devenu assez stupide pour aller en redemander tu vois ! Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, foutez-moi la paix ! Et oubliez toute cette histoire ! »

Je leur hurle cette dernière phrase en m'éloignant. Je sens une colère sourde me prendre, doublée de peine. Lorsque Tenten a proposé de tenter quelque chose, j'ai sentis mon cœur me faire mal. Rien que de repenser à l'instant où il a tout entendu, je me sens mal. Voilà qu'en plus je tremble. Pitoyable, on dirait une collégienne énamourée…

Ne me sentant pas capable de rentré à la demeure, je prends la direction de la forêt. Il y a un petit coin prés de la rivière où je me sens bien. C'est très peu fréquenté et j'aime m'y retirer pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité. J'y arrive enfin, le trajet ne m'a jamais paru aussi difficile et long. Je m'assois sur la berge. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Pas étonnant, je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose cette semaine, l'appétit m'ayant fui. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe fraîche et sens peu à peu mes pensées dérivées dans un brouillard comateux…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je reviens doucement à moi. Je suis toujours étendu dans l'herbe. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormis mais étant donné la température plutôt fraîche et la nuit m'entourant, je pense que j'ai dû rester inconscient au moins 3 heures. Je manquais vraiment de sommeil…de plus, rester ainsi, totalement vulnérable durant tout ce temps, ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja. Je dois à tout prix me ressaisir. Depuis quand est-ce que je laisse mes sentiments dicter ma conduite ?

Je me redresse et me relève vivement. Un peu trop. Je retrouve vite le sol, terrassé par un vertige. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en attendant que ça passe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai même pas senti venir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il s'approche lentement de moi, puis s'installe à mes côtés. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard.

« Neji, je suis ton ami non ?

- …

- Je crois que ça te ferais du bien de parler un peu…surtout quand on voit ton état.

- Quel état ?

- Neji…Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ? Ta petite sieste de cet après-midi exceptée. Tu es pâlichon, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Et tu ne m'as même pas senti venir !

- …

- Tu sais, Sakura et Sasuke ont été assez surpris l'autre jour, quand tu as…déclaré tes sentiments. Mais je dois bien t'avouer que je m'en doutais…

- Quoi ? Mais…comment ?

- Tu sais, je te considère vraiment comme un ami. Je suis attentif à ceux que j'aime. De plus, je suis très proche de Sasuke, et étant presque en permanence avec lui, j'ai bien vu tes regards envers lui. Des regards autrefois très froids mais qui peu à peu ont changés. Tu es devenu bien moins distant et cassant envers lui. Et tu devenais surtout beaucoup plus gêné et hésitant, ce qui, de ta part, est assez surprenant…

- Naruto… »

Je suis sidéré. C'est fou à quel point il a changé. Avant c'était un gamin turbulent et un peu stupide il faut bien le dire. Mais aujourd'hui il est devenu un jeune homme attentif à son entourage et assez perspicace.

« Alors dis-moi, que ressens-tu exactement envers Sasuke ? Te connaissant, tu dois être tellement perdu que tu réfléchis 24h sur 24, jusqu'à en perdre sommeil et appétit dans l'espoir d'y voir clair ! »

Un peu trop perspicace…

J'hésite entre ne rien dire, tout garder pour moi et m'assurer des nuits d'insomnies passablement désagréables, ou bien me confier à ce jeune homme qui semble le mieux placer pour m'aider. Après tout, il sort avec le Kazekage depuis 2 ans, il a donc de l'expérience dans le domaine et il vient de me prouver qu'il a mûrit. De plus, je sais qu'il gardera tout ça pour lui. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour alléger ma peine.

« Naruto…je…

- Que tu ais décidé de me parler ou non, viens, je t'emmène à Ichiraku. Tu as besoin de manger et rien de mieux pour chasser la déprime que des ramens ! De plus, on sera bien mieux au chaud devant un bol fumant pour parler. »

Sa proposition me paraissant alléchante malgré l'absence d'appétit, je saisis la main qu'il me tend pour me relever, doucement cette fois-ci, et le suis jusqu'à l'échoppe de ramens.

Me voilà donc assis à côté de Naruto, devant un bol fumant de soupe de nouilles. Ichiraku est, par chance, désert. Nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement. De plus, connaissant les sens affutés que lui confère Kyubi, je sais que Naruto me préviendra si quelqu'un approche.

« Mange Neji.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- M'en fou ! On ne gâche pas d'aussi bons ramens, et tu as besoin de te remplir un peu le ventre. »

Je repose le nez sur mon bol. Je me décide à manger un peu, et comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement envers Sasuke ?

- …et bien… »

C'est quand même difficile à dire. Mais Naruto semble attendre patiemment ma réponse. Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains.

« Tu sais avant qu'il ne trahisse le village je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, après tout il est un Ushiwa et moi un Hyuga. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin. Mais…ça a changé. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte lors d'une mission, après qu'il soit revenu et ai été réintégré dans le village. Il faisait parti de mon équipe. On devait retrouver et ramené un criminel à Konoha. Il était dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on a été envoyés. Mais nous l'avions sous-estimé et il avait trouvé des petits copains pour l'aider. Il y a eu des combats et nous avons tous été séparés. Je te passe les détails mais j'étais vraiment en mauvaise posture et grièvement blessé…et quand l'un d'entre eux à voulut me donner le coup final j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais…lui…Sasuke, il s'est interposé…il m'a sauvé la vie au pris d'une grave blessure à l'épaule. Je me suis évanoui peu après. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital à Konoha. On m'a dit que c'est lui qui m'avait porté jusque là, malgré sa blessure. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à l'hôpital, et je savais que je devais le remercier, je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant. Quand j'ai dis cela à Tsunade-sama, elle a paru surprise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Surtout envers lui. Alors j'ai encore réfléchis. Et au fil du temps j'ai remarqué que j'appréciais sa présence, au point de la rechercher. Je voulais attirer son regard, qu'il ne m'ignore pas comme il le fait envers tous. Peu à peu j'ai compris que c'était sa présence qui faisait s'accélérer mon cœur, que devant lui je perdais mes moyens, je me sentais bizarre et faible. Mais pourtant ça ne me dérangeais même pas. Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus…Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ai-je choisis le plus douloureux ? »

Je repousse mon bol presque plein, l'appétit définitivement perdu. Je croise les bras sur la table et y enfouis ma tête, essayant de refouler les larmes que je sens arriver. Tsss…je suis vraiment pathétique.

« Pourquoi serait-ce le plus douloureux ? »

Je n'ose pas relever la tête bien que je sois surpris. Pourquoi ? Ca me paraît évident. Il y a tellement de raison.

« Neji ?

- …ben, déjà c'est un homme…

- Et ? L'amour entre deux hommes te dégoûte ? »

Je relève la tête cette fois. Et je le regarde dans les yeux. Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dégoûte pas ! Je me rends alors compte qu'il m'a demandé si lui ne me dégoûtait pas. C'est vrai que Naruto sort avec Gaara.

« Non. Je ne suis pas aussi étroit d'esprit.

- Alors ce n'est pas une raison.

- Si.

- Mais enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Si moi je ne suis pas homophobe, c'est loin d'être le cas de tous. En particulier des Hyuga…

- Oh. Tu crois qu'ils te le reprocheraient ?

- S'ils se contentaient de cela. S'ils l'apprennent, je peux tout de suite faire ma prière…surtout si ça concerne un Ushiwa…

- Ah. Toujours cette rivalité entre Ushiwa et Hyuga.

- Rivalité ? A ce stade, on appelle ça de la haine. »


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir ! ^^

D'ailleurs, suite à la demande de Magnana Love, je changerais le "Ushiwa" par "Uchiwa", je remplacerais le nom dans les premiers chapitres si j'ai le temps (et le courage…-_-). Si vous avez des petites choses de ce genre qui vous turlupinent, surtout n'hésitez pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5 :

Le silence s'est installé entre nous, chacun réfléchissant aux dernières paroles et à se qu'elles impliquaient.

« C'est vrai que le clan Hyuga n'est pas le plus tolérant qui existe.

- C'est un euphémisme… »

En effet le mot "tolérant" n'était pas le plus approprié pour qualifier le clan. Loin de là…

« - Qu'arriverait-il si Hiashi Hyuga découvrait que tu sors avec Sasuke ?

- Mmm…je pense qu'il humilierait Sasuke, essaierait de le discrédité aux yeux du village, pour ne pas dire le foutre dehors. Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusqu'à le rosser mais, comme tu le sais, les Hyuga ont pas mal de pouvoir dont ils pourraient bien user pour faire passer Sasuke comme un traître, preuves bidons à l'appuie. Quant à moi, je recevrais probablement la correction du siècle et, si j'y survis, ils me soumettront par la force, grâce à cette atrocité tatouée sur mon front, jusqu'à devenir un bon petit soldat obéissant, ce qui, soit dit en passant n'est pas sans douleur.

- …joyeux…

- Comme tu dis. »

Quelle idée de m'être entiché de l'homme le plus haïs par mon clan ? Peut-être est-ce une façon de me rebeller ? Tsss…Quelle stupidité. Rajoutons à cela que depuis qu'il s'est excusé devant moi pour la mort de mon père, Hiashi-sama m'a laissé un peu plus de liberté. C'est bien le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

Naruto me sort alors de mes pensées pour le moins amères.

« Mais tes sentiments à toi, ils ont l'air forts…se serait dommage de t'en priver à cause des règles stupides de ton clan, tu ne crois pas ?

- De toutes façons, clan ou pas, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mmm…peut-être parce qu'on parle de Sasuke ?

- Et donc, pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?

- …

- … ?

- Parce ce qu'il me hait ?

- Oh ! C'est donc pour ça qu'il t'a sauvé lors de cette mission, qu'il t'a porté jusqu'ici alors qu'il était grièvement blessé, et surtout c'est parce qu'il te hait qu'il t'a invité à boire un coup lorsqu'il a découvert tes sentiments…si tu veux mon avis, il t'aurait plutôt humilié à ce moment là s'il te haïssait vraiment. Et il ne t'aurait pas porté jusqu'au village s'il était blessé…en fait je crois que même moi il m'aurait mis une bonne paire de baffes pour que je me réveille et traîne ma carcasse jusqu'ici.

- …

- Le problème quand on est amoureux, c'est qu'on n'est pas objectif, du coup on n'analyse pas les faits, on se base sur ce que l'on pense plutôt que sur ce que l'on voit, quoique en général on ne voit même pas ce qu'on a sous notre nez et qui est pourtant évident… Et tout génie que tu es, tu n'y fais pas exception. Je dirais même que tu es pire…

- Pire ?

- Oui, parce qu'en bon glaçon que tu es, et étant donné ta grande sociabilité, tu n'y connais strictement rien en sentiments…c'est déjà un exploit que tu te sois rendu compte que tu es amoureux. Quoique pour en arrivé là, j'imagine que tu es vraiment accro…

- Hum…

- Haha ! Neji Hyuga qui rougit ! Qui l'eu cru !

- Naruto !

- Haha !

- Alors dis-moi…comment on efface ces sentiments ? »

Pour le coup, il a arrêté de rire d'un coup. Il paraît un peu choqué. Si la situation ne me concernait pas de cette façon, j'aurais probablement ris de sa tête actuelle.

« Les…effacer ?

- Bah oui…

- Mais…il ne faut pas.

- Pourquoi ? Ca devient vraiment dérangeant, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, je m'affaiblis et baisse considérablement ma garde. Si je suis envoyé en mission, je pourrais ne pas me montrer à la hauteur et finir par mettre mes coéquipiers en danger.

- … »

Là il est carrément abasourdi.

« Neji…c'est…ce n'est pas…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas quoi ?

- Tes sentiments, ils ne sont pas nuisibles…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as dis toi-même que j'étais en mauvais état. Je ne dors plus, ne mange plus…tu m'as même surpris ! Moi, Neji Hyuga !

- Oui mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! Je veux que tout ça s'arrête !

- Alors lances toi !

- Me lancer ?

- Oui. Vas voir Sasuke.

- Quoi ?! Non mais, tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Oui. Et j'en ai conclus une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es raide dingue de Sasuke…

- Naruto !

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'"effacer" tes sentiments. Crois-moi, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser. C'est comme ça l'amour, ça te tombe dessus et tu t'en relèves pas, du moins pas seul, si tu vois se que je veux dire. Donc soit tu choisis la lâcheté et décide d'abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé, ce qui te condamnera à garder tout ça pour toi et à museler tes sentiments, ce qui sera très difficile et douloureux, soit tu tente ta chance. »

Il me regarde, très sérieux. Il a l'air de compatir mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tout ça lui plaît. Pourquoi ? Ca je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me décide enfin à répondre, me faisant l'effet d'un couperet s'abattant sur moi…

« - Tu oublis un très léger détail.

- Lequel ?

- Le clan Hyuga. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Après cette discussion qui a au moins le mérite de réduire mes interrogations et mes problèmes à deux choix, Naruto et moi sommes rentrés chacun chez nous. Cette nuit là je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil. Pour changer. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé ces derniers jours. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. En toute logique, je devrais abandonner et faire taire ces sentiments mais Naruto a dit une phrase que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête. « En amour, on n'écoute pas sa tête mais son cœur. » Mais lorsque même celui-ci hésite, que faut-il faire ? Je refuse de le reconnaître mais je crois que j'ai peur. Peur de la réaction des Hyuga, bien sûr, mais surtout de sa réaction à lui. Je pense que ma fierté intervient elle aussi. Je ne supporterais pas d'être rejeté. Si je me décidais à aller lui parler et lui avouer que cela fait près d'un mois que j'ai perdu l'appétit et le sommeil à cause de la force des sentiments que j'ai à son égard et qui me tourmentent, et que lui n'en ai rien à faire, qu'il me regarde de son regard glacial si douloureux et qu'il me repousse, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. De plus, malgré ce que dit Naruto, dans ma situation, il est difficile de ne pas écouter ma tête qui me hurle d'abandonner sur-le-champ une telle entreprise. Soyons réaliste, je fais partie du clan Hyuga, de la Bunke qui plus est. Et lui est un Uchiwa. Si, par je ne sais quel miracle, Sasuke venait à accepter mes sentiments et me les rendre, il nous faudrait rester cachés, être sans cesse sur nos gardes, nous montrer d'une extrême prudence, et, tout ninja que nous sommes, ce ne serait pas une situation facile. Se serait trop lourd à porter. Et si par malheur les Anciens ou Hiashi-sama lui-même venait à découvrir cette relation, les conséquences seraient terribles, pour Sasuke comme pour moi. Tous ces risques en valent-ils la peine ? Je ne pense pas. Entre cela et la quasi impossibilité que Uchiwa ne me rembarre pas direct, je crois que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas écouter Naruto sur ce coup là. Mais il m'aura quand même aidé à prendre ma décision, même si ce n'est probablement pas celle qu'il aurait voulu me voir prendre.

Mais me voilà devant un autre problème, plutôt épineux et impossible à résoudre de façon arrangeante pour moi d'après Naruto : comment effacer les sentiments que j'ai envers Sasuke ?

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je m'aperçois que l'on toque à ma porte.

« Neji-nii-san ? »

Que peut bien me vouloir Hinata ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'inquiète mais de là à prendre l'initiative de venir me parler…

Je me lève et lui ouvre. Derrière elle se tient Naruto, ce qui explique la couleur écarlate du visage de ma cousine.

« Salut Neji !

- …Salut.

- …euh…je…je vous laisse…

- Oh ! Merci Hinata ! »

Il lui fait un grand sourire en la remerciant ce qui accentue la couleur des joues de la jeune femme. Naruto se permet alors d'entrer dans ma chambre et s'assoie sur mon lit.

« C'est marrant mais j'imaginais bien ta chambre comme ça !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Simple, propre, presque vide, sans rien pour prouver que quelqu'un y vit. »

La façon dont il dit cela me fait l'effet d'un reproche. C'est vrai que ma chambre n'est pas très chaleureuse. Les murs dont blancs, le parquet d'un brun foncé, il y a un lit aux draps blancs, un bureau et une armoire. Enfin une fenêtre laisse passer les rayons du Soleil à travers des rideaux…blancs.

« Tu as réfléchis à notre conversation je suppose. »

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Il est doux mais ferme. On dirait qu'il s'adresse à un enfant.

« Oui.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai pris ma décision.

- Laquelle ? »

J'hésite alors. Je sais qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre et qu'il va me sortir pleins d'arguments pour me faire changer d'avis. Seulement son regard ne me permet pas de me débiner. Qui aurait cru que Naruto pouvait se montrer aussi ferme ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que finalement, il fera un bon Hokage.

« J'ai décidé de renoncer à mes sentiments. »

Je baisse les yeux en lui apprenant cela, étant incapable de le lui dire les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas pendant un petit moment. Je relève alors la tête pour lui voir une expression…attristée ?

« Neji…tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et c'est la décision la plus raisonnable.

- Ainsi tu préfère écouter ta tête…

- Non. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si nous étions deux ninjas normaux peut-être aurais-je essayé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis un Hyuga et lui un Uchiwa. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je suis de la Bunke et lui était un Nukenin. Ce ne sont pas de simples détails pouvant être négligés. J'aimerais, Naruto, mais il ne m'est tout simplement pas permis d'écouter mon cœur. »

Un silence prend alors place entre nous. Il arbore une mine attristée.

« Je vois. C'est dommage. »

Je ne vois pas quoi répondre à cela. Ca résume plutôt bien la situation. Oui, c'est dommage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, viens avec moi. »

Il se lève et m'attrape le bras pour que je le suive.

« Où ?

- N'importe où mais dehors ! Ca te fera le plus grand bien de prendre l'air. Et tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Je vois. »

Sa prise se fait plus forte tandis qu'il m'entraîne à sa suite. J'ai tout juste le temps d'attraper un gilet. Naruto a une démarche sûre et rapide qui me fatigue assez vite, je dois l'avouer. Mais de là à lui en faire part…

« Bon, il est à peine 11h mais puisque j'imagine que ça fait un moment que t'as rien avalé je t'emmène dans un resto et t'as intérêt à manger TOUT ton plat !

- Naruto, c'est gentil mais…

- Neji, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais si tu t'avise de me dire que tu n'as pas faim, je te mets mon poing dans la figure, c'est clair ?

- Hum…

- Et tout puissant que tu es, dans ton état actuel tu ne l'éviteras pas.

- Arrête avec ça. Mon "état" n'est pas si terrible ! »

Il stoppe net et se retourne pour me faire face. Sa main n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras. Sa prise se fait même plus forte encore. Il me fusille alors du regard, à tel point que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait vraiment me frapper.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! »

Tous les regards sont alors tournés vers nous. En même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Hyuga se faire hurler dessus au milieu de la rue.

Pourquoi moi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^

Dsl de faire des chapitres aussi court mais j'ai du mal à faire plus -_-

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

« Naruto, calme-toi s'il-te-plais…

- NON ! Neji, arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Tu ne vas PAS bien ! »

Les gens commencent à doucement se rapprocher pour écouter la conversation plutôt animée. Leurs regards curieux me mettent franchement mal à l'aise. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me retrouver au centre de l'attention, surtout si c'est pour me faire engueuler. Manquerait plus que lui se ramène…

« Naruto…

- T'es une vraie tête de mule ! Ecoute un peu ce qu'on te dit ! Nous, on veut juste t'aider, surtout quand on te voit comme ça !

- Mais je…

- Y'en a marre Neji ! On est tes amis bon sang ! »

Là, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre.

« JE NE VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT ! Maintenant si t'as autre chose à me dire, tu le feras quand tu te seras calmé ! »

Sur ce, je le plante là et m'éloigne rapidement, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas m'attraper et me traîner je ne sais où pour recommencer à me hurler dessus. Je finis par arriver dans mon petit coin de forêt, près de la rivière. Hurler ainsi n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'assoie avant de m'effondrer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à cet imbécile de se mettre à me crier dessus au milieu de la rue ? Et ma tête qui commence à me lancer. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux, pressant mes mains dessus pour tenter de calmer la migraine que je sens arriver. Le sang bat trop rapidement et trop fort à mes tempes, n'arrangeant rien. Je commence à me dire que Naruto avait peut-être raison à propos de ma santé. Même s'il a tendance à dramatiser la situation.

Je sens peu à peu mes pensées s'embrouiller, et me sens glisser dans un état cotonneux qui tient plus du coma que du sommeil.

Je me réveille doucement, me sortant tant bien que mal de cet état léthargique. Mes sensations et mes souvenirs me reviennent lentement. Je me redresse pour m'assoir et observe la rivière. Mes pensées sont encore un peu brumeuses mais pas assez pour que je ne m'inquiète pas du temps que j'ai passé là. Si je me fie à la fraîcheur de l'air et à la lumière déclinante, je dirais que l'on est proche du crépuscule. Je suis un peu choqué par la révélation. J'ai dormis tant de temps ? J'ai vraiment dormis…

« …tout l'après midi ? »

Je ne me rends pas compte que je termine ma pensée à voix haute.

« Tout l'après midi je sais pas, mais quand je suis arrivé tu pionçais déjà. »

Je sursaute assez violemment et me relève d'un bond, prenant une position de défense. Mais lorsque je vais pour prendre un kunai, je prends conscience de mon erreur. Je suis parti sans armes…

« Et oui. Pas d'arme. Tout ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Un vertige me prend, et il ne s'arrange pas quand j'identifie enfin la personne face à moi. Il est là, assis sur un rocher à quelques pas de moi. Il me fixe d'un regard indéchiffrable. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le vertige et la migraine me terrasse et je retrouve vite le sol. Je suis donc là, à genoux devant lui, une main devant mes yeux clos pour tenter de calmer cette impression que le monde tourne tout autour de moi. Une fois que mon équilibre est à peu près revenu, je m'assoie plus confortablement et lui fais face. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être dans cette situation mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de lui parler.

« Ca va mieux ?

- Mmm…plus ou moins. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Les choses ne sont déjà pas assez difficiles !

« Attrape. »

J'ai juste le temps de relever les yeux et de rattraper un paquet au vol. Intrigué, je l'ouvre. Des onigris, quatre boules de riz enveloppées dans le paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire, mange. »

Tsss. Facile à dire. S'il reste là, juste sous mon nez, ça va être dur étant donné qu'il est la principale cause de mon affamement. Mais il n'a pas franchement l'air de vouloir bouger.

« T'aimes pas ? »

Je relève une fois de plus les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il me désigne alors le paquet entre mes mains du menton.

« Si si…

- Alors mange. »

Quelques minutes de flottement puis je me décide à manger l'une des boulettes. Les yeux dans le vague, je mâche sans vraiment y faire attention, perdu dans mes pensées et surtout dans mes questions, dont la plus récurrente : qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

« Naruto s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. »

Suffisait de demander…Naruto…à tous les coups c'est lui qui l'a envoyé. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tue.

« Il a tendance à exagérer les choses.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Quoi ?

- T'as l'air franchement crevé, vraiment t'as une tête à faire peur. T'as pioncé toute l'après midi, et tu t'es même pas réveillé quand je me suis approché. Et une fois conscient, j'ai dû parler pour que tu me remarque. T'as été pris de vertiges quand tu t'es levé, et tu n'as aucune arme sur toi. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Je…

- Imagine si un ennemi t'avait trouvé. Tu serais peut-être mort.

- Oh ça va ! »

Je me relève brusquement. Lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Arrêtez avec ça ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! »

A cette affirmation, somme toute vraie, il a pour unique réaction le soulèvement d'un sourcil. Ce qui a le don de sérieusement m'énerver.

« Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Uchiwa ! Et encore moins de ton aide ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Sur ces douces paroles je lui lance le paquet d'onigris que je n'ai presque pas touché, avant de commencer à partir. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur nos regards ne se croisent pas. Il ne bouge pas. Toujours pas lorsque je le dépasse. Je fais quelques pas dans la forêt avant de relâcher mon souffle. Souffle qui se coupe presqu'immédiatement lorsque je sens une lame sur ma gorge. Un kunai. Je me crispe avant de reconnaître l'aura derrière moi.

« A quoi tu joue Uchiwa ?!

-Je croyais que tu étais capable de te débrouiller tout seul… »

Il me murmure cela à l'oreille, m'arrachant un frisson. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

« Alors Neji…tu ne te débats pas ? Je pourrais facilement te trancher la gorge… »

Je sens son corps se coller au mien tandis qu'il me susurre la menace, chatouillant mon oreille de son souffle. Oreille sur laquelle il donne un petit coup de langue avant de descendre en grignoter le lobe, m'arrachant toujours plus de frissons. Mais la pression de la lame se fait plus forte sur ma peau, sans pour autant la blesser. Cette sensation me réveille d'un coup. Je me dégage alors de son étreinte, pour lui faire face, prêt à me défendre.

Nos regards s'accrochent alors, se défiant, se jaugeant, chacun refusant de plier devant l'autre.

Je le sens m'attraper par les épaules avant même de l'avoir vu bouger. Il me plaque contre un arbre, me bloquant de son corps qu'il colle au mien, m'empêchant tout mouvement, et de sa lame qui retrouve sa place contre ma gorge.

Il approche son visage de mon cou, qu'il mordille et suçote un moment avant de me murmurer :

« Alors Neji, si tu n'a pas besoin d'aide, pourquoi ne te dégages-tu pas de cette situation ?

- Uchiwa ! Arrête ton numéro !

- Oh, mais je ne joue pas Neji… »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'une autre morsure dans mon cou, plus près de l'oreille. Il remonte lentement jusqu'à atteindre le lobe qu'il lèche avant de mordiller…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord un GRAND **MERCI **pour les reviews ! Quelques soit leur longueur ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^  
Ensuite, pour le lemon je ne sais pas, j'hésite ! Je tiens à la qualité et n'ayant jamais tenté…je vais sûrement essayer d'en écrire un dans un OS et je verrais en fonction des critiques. Voilà ! Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 8 :

Me voilà dans une situation particulièrement gênante. J'ignore ce qui prend à Sasuke mais tout cela ne me plaît pas. Non pas que sa proximité me soit désagréable, loin de là, mais le kunai placé sous ma gorge à tendance à me refroidir. Il a clairement dit qu'il ne jouait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Y a-t-il réellement danger ? Jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller ? Dois-je considérer la menace comme sérieuse et agir en conséquence ? J'hésite à recourir au Byakugan. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme et l'utiliser demande une certaine quantité d'énergie. De plus, si je le frappe grâce à la technique du poing souple je risque de le blesser. Et même s'il agit étrangement, je ne désire pas lui faire de mal. Mais bon sang, pourquoi agit-il ainsi ?!

C'est la main qu'il pose sur ma hanche qui me sort brutalement de mes pensées. Son visage est toujours enfoui dans mon cou.

« Alors Neji ? Qu'attends-tu ? Tu ne semble pas prendre conscience de ta situation… »

Sur ces quelques paroles il plante son regard dans le mien, souris en coin d'un sourire qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant, puis s'approche lentement de mon visage. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir jusqu'à ce que je sente un contact doux sur mes lèvres. Il me faut quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Sasuke Ushiwa est en train de m'embrasser. Mais à l'instant où me rends compte de cela, je sens sa main quitter ma hanche pour venir faire pression sur mon entrejambe. Je sursaute alors violemment et réagis instinctivement. Il me faut alors moins d'une seconde pour activer le Byakugan, rassembler un peu de chakra et frapper du plat de la main le ventre de l'Ushiwa. Je m'éloigne ensuite d'un bond. Il reprend son souffle et se retourne, ses yeux noirs ancrés aux miens. J'aperçois un petit sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres avant de sentir mes forces me quitter brutalement. Ma vision se brouille et mon équilibre se fait plus qu'instable. J'ai le temps de le voir me rattraper alors que je tombais en avant, et m'adresser quelques paroles que je ne perçois pas, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« …étrange…s'il ne…pourrait bien…inquiétant… »

J'émerge lentement en percevant des bribes de conversations. Je ne parviens pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles mais j'arrive à identifier la voix de Tsunade-sama, Gaï-sensei et peut-être Naruto, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me décide alors à ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier…

Je les referme aussitôt, agressé par la lumière trop vive, ponctuant mon mouvement d'un gémissement involontaire qui ne semble pas échapper aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Neji ! »

Là, pas de doute possible, c'est Naruto.

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser légèrement là où il a dû poser ses mains. J'essais à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, lentement cette fois, pour voir Naruto penché au-dessus de moi, m'adressant un regard inquiet.

« Neji, ça va mieux ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Naruto ! Laisse-le respirer ! Salut Neji ! Tu nous a fais peur tu sais, me dit Tenten, l'air inquiète mais contente, probablement que je sois revenu à moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? enchaine Lee.

- Ouais, pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?

- Ca te ressemble pas du tout !

- C'est vrai c'est bizarre !

- Neji, t'as mangé au moins aujourd'hui ?

- Naruto ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est évanouis ?

- Maintenant que vous en parlez c'est vrai que Neji m'a paru plus faible aux entraînements…

- Neji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en ce moment ?

- Tout le monde se calme et fait un pas en arrière ! »

La voix autoritaire de l'Hokage fait taire les bavards qui reculent tous de mon lit.

« Laissez-le respirer bon sang ! Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir parler toi et moi. »

Le ton de sa voix et son regard me font froid dans le dos. Tout à coup, je regrette les questions et les bavardages des autres.

Autres qui se font proprement jeter dehors. La porte claque et je vois avec une très, très légère crainte Tsunade-sama la verrouiller. Elle s'approche et s'assois sur le bord de mon lit où je me suis redressé.

« Bien. Dis-moi Neji, est-ce que tu as une petite idée de la tête que tu as actuellement ?

- …

- Crois-moi, elle est pas folichonne.

- …

- Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi l'un des meilleurs Juunin de Konoha se retrouve à l'hôpital dans un état assez alarmant, sans même avoir eu de mission.

- …

- Neji ?

- …je vais bien.

- Neji, je suis médecin je te rappelle, et je t'ai ausculté. Alors je peux te l'assurer, tu ne vas pas bien. Ton corps est dans un état de faiblesse tel qu'on pourrait facilement penser que tu ne te nourris plus correctement depuis un moment, que tu ne dors pas plus, mais que, consciencieux comme tu l'es, tu n'as pas arrêté tes entrainements. Ainsi tu as fatigué ton corps sans lui apporter les forces ou le repos dont il a besoin. Tu as probablement fournis un effort trop brusque et du coup il t'as lâché. Prends garde Neji, tu n'as qu'un corps alors je te conseil d'en prendre soin. Sinon il risque bien de se rappeler à ton bon souvenir comme il y a deux jours…

- Deux jours ?!

- …oui, deux jours. Alors vas-tu te décider à parler ou faut-il que je t'y force ?

- …je…disons que je n'ai plus trop d'appétit en ce moment…

- Oui, ça je m'en serais douté vois-tu…ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait tout une tripoté d'analyses et je n'ai rien trouvé. Tu n'es pas malade. Pas physiquement du moins…

- Comment ça "pas physiquement" ?

- Neji…aurais-tu des ennuis en ce moment ? Tu sais, je suis ton médecin en plus d'être ton Hokage, je dois donc connaître les raisons de ton affaiblissement, tes problèmes. Mais cela signifie aussi que j'ai deux fois plus d'obligations de garder tout ce que tu me diras pour moi, du moment que cela ne met pas en jeu la sécurité du village.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais je m'inquiète Neji. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- …pourquoi ?

- ? Pourquoi ?! Neji, tu es un habitant de Konoha ! Cela suffit pour que je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais tu es aussi un ninja de grande valeur doublé d'un jeune homme droit et loyal.

- …merci.

- Fais-moi confiance s'il-te-plaît. Que t'arrive-t-il Neji ?

- Je…rien. Je veux dire rien de très important. Vraiment ! Ca ne mérite pas votre attention. En fait je ne devrais même pas y prêter attention moi-même. Hokage-sama, je vais me reprendre en main.

- Neji…

- Vraiment. Je vais bien.

- …si tu le dis… »

Elle pousse un soupir et se relève. Elle paraît un peu déçue. Elle se dirige vers la porte mais se retourne vers moi avant de l'ouvrir.

« Neji. Si tu change d'avis, je suis là.

- …merci. »

Elle esquisse un léger sourire puis se retire sur un hochement de tête.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore toujours autant en recevoir ! Je fais peur quand j'en reçois, je suis toute folle devant mon ordi ! lol ! Sino pour le lemon, comme je l'ai dis je suis en train d'en écrire un (Zabuza/Haku) et si il est apprécié alors je pense en inclure un dans cette fic (j'aimerais beaucoup en fait ! lol !) A part ça je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je réponde aux reviews en début de chapitre ? Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 9 :

Le reste de la journée s'est écoulée tranquillement. Mes amis sont revenus me voir et ont recommencé leurs questions et bavardages. Mais la lueur d'inquiétude que j'ai aperçu au fond de leurs yeux et certaines de leurs questions m'intriguent. Ils ont tous eu à peu près la même réaction que Tsunade-sama. Sauf Naruto. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense il était plutôt calme. J'ai même cru voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres…

Le fait le plus étonnant de cette journée n'est pas l'attitude de Naruto, mais la visite de Hiashi-sama. C'était vers 16h, il est entré dans ma chambre accompagné de Hinata. Celle-ci a emmené les autres à l'extérieur après un regard de son père. Nous avons alors eu une conversation plutôt étrange.

« Neji.

- Hiashi-sama. »

Il m'a fixé un long moment avant de reprendre.

« Tu t'affaiblis. Considérablement.

- …

- Y a-t-il une raison à cela ?

- …ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vite me reprendre et…

- Neji. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

- …je…

- Oui ?

- Hiashi-sama. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière à mon état. J'ai fais une erreur en me laissant aller ainsi. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Neji…Bien que membre de la Bunke, tu es un Hyuga. Si tu as un problème qui puisse porter atteinte au clan, tu dois m'en parler.

- Il n'y a aucun problème de cette sorte.

- Il y en a donc un. Mais tu te trompe. Ce problème, quel qu'il soit, t'affaiblis et te pousse à faire des erreurs. Or tu es le protecteur de l'héritière de la Sôke. En tant que tel tu dois d'être au meilleur de ta forme, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas en ce moment et cela à cause de ce fameux problème. Tu auras donc compris qu'indirectement cela me regarde, Neji.

- …N'ayez aucune crainte pour Hinata-sama. Ce problème est réglé. »

Quel mensonge…mais avais-je le choix ? Je me voyais mal confier mes problèmes de cœur au chef de mon clan. Surtout au vu des circonstances…

Hiashi-sama m'a observé pendant quelques minutes d'un regard suspicieux et…inquiet ? Je crois que je vais vraiment mal là. Je commence à avoir des hallucinations…mais à bien y faire attention, son regard dérivait souvent sur un point dans mon cou…

Après son départ, qui s'est d'ailleurs fait largement après la fin des heures de visites ; c'est que les infirmières ne doivent pas savoir comment virer Hiashi Hyuga sans mourir dans la seconde suivante ; j'ai eu droit à un peu de calme, dont j'ai évidemment profité pour me reposer sans penser à rien, ce qui a évidemment lamentablement échoué. Et bien sûr c'est à_ lui_ que j'ai pensé, me demandant sans cesse pourquoi il a agit de cette façon. Mes réflexions ont été interrompues par une infirmière qui m'apportait mon repas, me menaçant d'en référer à l'Hokage si jamais je ne finissais pas mon assiette. Assiette qui n'était pas des plus attrayante. Une purée tirant sur le orange criblée de morceaux à l'aspect plus qu'étrange. Une gelée verte faisait office de dessert. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit mais je crois que si je l'avais fais, cette vision me l'aurait coupé. Je choisi donc la prudence en refusant de toucher aux plats douteux. Tsunade-sama ne manquera pas de me le faire regretter mais tant pis. Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander de goûter d'abord à ces atrocités. Connaissant son palet fin, je doute qu'elle y touche…

L'infirmière est donc revenue et m'a lancé un regard courroucé lorsqu'elle a aperçu le plateau-repas intact. Elle s'est retirée après quelques remontrances.

Cela fait maintenant 2h que je suis seul, censé dormir. Il fait nuit noire. J'ai cherché le sommeil mais ai fini par abandonner. Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit…

Une fois de plus perdu dans mes pensées, je me reprends lorsque j'entends un bruit à la fenêtre. C'était très léger et bref. Je reste à l'affût, cherchant à identifier ce bruit. Un cliquetis provenant de la fenêtre puis je vois celle-ci s'ouvrir. Je suis instantanément sur mes gardes. Malheureusement je suis totalement désarmé et encore faible. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi on viendrait me tuer. Du moins ici, à Konoha ; à l'hôpital qui plus est.

J'aperçois une ombre se faufiler dans ma chambre. Celle-ci referme la fenêtre. Puis elle se recule dans le fond de la chambre pour rester dans la pénombre.

Quelques minutes passent, moi cherchant à identifier mon visiteur nocturne, lui à rester là, silencieux, immobile et cachant parfaitement bien sa présence.

« Enfin réveillé. »

Cette voix, ce ton moqueur et supérieur, ce timbre grave et envoûtant…je les reconnaitrais entre milles.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je cherche quoi lui répondre mais ne trouve rien. C'est finalement lui qui reprend la parole.

« Tu es resté inconscient deux jours.

- J'ai appris ça. »

Je le défie du regard. Je n'ai pas oublié le pourquoi de cette inconscience !

Il se rapproche de mon lit et fini par s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouve à côté. Alors là, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!

« Tiens. »

J'ai juste le temps de rattrapé au vol un paquet qu'il me lance avant de me le prendre en pleine poire. Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…j'espère que ça ne finira pas de la même façon.

Je reporte mon attention sur le paquet, l'ouvre et y découvre des onigris. Décidément. Je relève un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« La bouffe à l'hôpital n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- …j'en sais rien, j'ai pas osé y toucher.

- T'as bien fais. Mange.

- … »

Un ton qui n'admet aucun refus. Je me fais l'effet d'être un enfant dont on doit s'occuper car il est incapable de le faire lui-même. Ce n'est pas désagréable comme impression bien qu'un peu humiliant.

Ca doit faire bien 5 minutes que j'observe les boules de riz. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim et les souvenirs de la dernière fois ont tendance à me couper l'appétit.

« C'est pas empoisonné.

- Vraiment ? »

Silence. Et là me viens à l'esprit une désagréable question. Et si les derniers onigris étaient drogués ? Cela expliquerait l'évanouissement et les deux jours d'inconscience.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

« M'as-tu drogué il y a deux jours ? »

Son expression toujours impassible vacille sous l'étonnement.

« Quoi ?!

- Répond.

- Drogué ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

- Sous-entend-tu que je suis tordu ?

- Oui.

- Quelle franchise…

- Alors ?

- Non. Je ne t'ai pas drogué. Et si c'est parce que tu t'es évanouis que tu pense cela, crois-moi, t'avais pas besoin d'aide. T'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ton état. Tu étais vraiment faible, et utiliser ton chakra a été bien plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle drogue.

- Tu…tu savais ce qui allait arriver si je l'utilisais ?

- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir…

- Tch…Tu m'as donc poussé à l'utiliser…

- Nh.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que t'aurais jamais accepté d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Je ?! Non !

- Bah voilà pourquoi.

- Mais…en quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Calme-toi et mange.

- NON ! Et pourquoi tu as utilisé une telle…méthode pour me faire utiliser mon chakra ?!

- Tu aurais voulu que j'engage un combat ?

- OUI !

- Vu ton état, j'allais pas t'abîmer encore plus.

- … »

Alors là, c'est la meilleure…

« Et puis…c'était quand même plus agréable que recevoir des coups, non ? »

Il me dit cela d'une voix suave en se rapprochant de moi, une lueur dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Elles doivent avoir pris une belle couleur…

« Rougir te vas très bien. Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça… »

Je rougis encore plus après cette phrase et en le voyant s'approcher toujours plus près.

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a été court-circuité. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je me sens engourdis.

Et lui est maintenant tellement près que je peux désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes les reviews ^^ Je réponds directement lorsque j'ai le mail et pour les autres :

- Tia : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

- Hippolyte : lol ! Je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 :

_Et lui est maintenant tellement près que je peux désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres…_

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes mais ne s'y pressent pas. Je me sens un peu frustré lorsqu'il les dirige vers mon oreille.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça…

- …

- Mange ! »

Il s'écarte, un sourire clairement moqueur affiché. Je suis toujours aussi rouge mais la honte et la gêne n'y sont pas pour rien. J'ai l'impression de m'être fais mené en bateau…c'est assez désagréable. Je déteste perdre le contrôle d'une situation, et depuis le début de cette histoire c'est Sasuke qui l'a toujours eu. Et qui s'amuse à me le rappeler…

Je me sens bête. L'esprit embrouillé, je ne trouve pas mieux à faire que l'écouter et entamer l'un de ses onigris.

« S'ils sont drogués tu le regretteras. »

Toujours sont sourire moqueur. Il attend que j'aie fini mon second onigris pour répliquer.

« S'ils le sont, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose.

- Tch.

- Imaginons que j'y ai bien ajouté une quelconque drogue, que pourrais-tu faire si je décidais d'en _profiter_... ? »

Je déglutis difficilement en entendant le ton envoûtant et devant son regard un poil pervers…

« En profiter ?

- Oui…en profiter… »

Sur ce, il s'avance près de moi. Très près. Un peu trop. Il a, au passage, récupéré les onigris pour les poser sur la table de chevet.

Il passe l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes, de façon à se retrouver assis sur mes cuisses. Il approche son visage du mien. Je me recule, mais étant assis, et accessoirement coincé sous lui, j'ai vite fais de retrouvé l'oreiller.

Notre position est actuellement quelque peu gênante. Moi allongé et lui toujours assis sur moi, les bras de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Il se pencha jusqu'à venir chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Je parie qu'aujourd'hui les gens ont eu un comportement étranges. Que leur questions étaient pressantes et qu'ils étaient inquiets…plus que pour une simple baisse de régime… »

Mais comment il sait ça ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

« Et pourquoi auraient-ils eu une telle attitude ? »

Il se redresse, s'asseyant sur mon bassin, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Et bien parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas de petite amie, que tu n'es pas le genre à chercher les coups d'un soir, et au vu de ta faiblesse actuelle alliée au suçon que tu as dans le cou, ils en ont tiré la conclusion la plus désagréable pour toi. »

Ca c'est sûr, les coups d'un soir ne me…attends une minute…un SUCON ?!

Je plaque violemment les mains sur mon cou. Oh mon Dieu…Hiashi-sama…

Lui, sourit à ce spectacle.

« Tu ne le trouveras pas comme ça. »

C'est vrai. Il me faut un miroir. Il y en a un dans la salle de bain.

Je me redresse et essaye de me relever lorsqu'il me prend par les épaules pour me plaquer sur le lit.

« Tut tut…Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Dans la salle de bain ! Et ça te regarde pas !

- Hors de question. »

A ces mots, son petit sourire en coin se transforme en un sourire que je qualifierais de…carnassier.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta permission ?

- Oh ! Parce que tu crois être capable de te relever sans ? »

Ce qu'il peut être exaspérant ! Je me redresse une nouvelle fois, mais une nouvelle fois il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse. Je résiste pour ne pas retrouver l'oreiller tout de suite. Je commence à me débattre, il m'attrape alors les mains, plaque son torse au mien, et me repousse contre le matelas, m'immobilisant les mains au-dessus de la tête.

« Et sans arme cette fois. »

Ce type…

« Ou peut-être que cette situation te plaît ?

- Qu…quoi ?! »

Un petit ricanement de sa part, un ahurissement total de la mienne.

Comment pourrais-je apprécier cette situation ? Ce type m'a fait un suçon non-désiré qui m'a valu l'inquiétude et la suspicion de mes proches, me retiens immobilisé sur ce lit sans mon accord, est dans une position plus qu'équivoque et…est en train de me mordiller le cou ?!

« Arrête ça !

- Mmm…vraiment ? »

Petit cou de langue sur un point précis, à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, qui m'envoi un courant électrique dans tout le corps et m'arrache des frissons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

- Je suis sûr que ça t'as plu.

- Non !

- Menteur ! Tu rougis. »

Pour le coup, je dois être encore plus rouge.

« Je le pensais.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure.

- Nh ?

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Là, je dois battre les tomates à plates coutures…et lui qui continu à maltraiter ma gorge et le lobe de mon oreille…

« C'est de famille ?

- De…de quoi ?

- De rougir de cette façon. Tu es pire que le serait Hinata devant Naruto à poil.

- QUOI ?! »

Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Moi, pire que Hinata ? Non mais il va pas bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi il se rapproche de mon oreille encore ?

« Chut…

- Je me tais si je veux !

- Nh. Mais si tu continu tu vas alerter les infirmières.

- Et bien au moins je serais tranquille dés qu'elle t'auront viré !

- Si elles nous trouvent comme ça, elles vont penser soit que nous sommes ensemble, soit que c'est moi qui t'ai violé. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Violé ? Mais pourquoi elles…oh merde !

« Tu passe du rouge au blanc à une vitesse incroyable.

- Cette conclusion désagréable pour moi dont tu parlais tout à l'heure…c'est le…

- Viol. Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca colle parfaitement. Depuis quelques temps tu as perdu l'appétit et le sommeil, tu es affaiblis et baisse ta garde. En plus de ça ils trouvent un suçon dans ton cou. Il est facile de penser que tu as été violé, que tu es tourmenté pas ça et que, comme toujours dans ce cas-là, tu ne veux pas en parler.

- C'est…hallucinant ! Comment on aurait fait pour me violer ?! Je suis pas du genre innocente jeune-fille sans défense !

- Ca se discute.

- Pardon ?!

- Innocent : c'est clair que si. Vu tes réactions… »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il passe la main sous mon t-shirt et se met à caresser mon ventre, ce qui a pour effet de me faire frissonner et de donner à mon visage une teinte prononcée.

Ca le fait sourire.

« Jeune-fille… »

Il fait descendre sa main jusqu'à mon entrejambe et tâte la chose, s'amusant de mes joues enflammées et de mon regard meurtrier.

« Visiblement pas, même si au premier regard on peut le penser.

- Quoi ?!

- De longs cheveux bruns, une peau laiteuse, lisse et douce, un petit corps fin et gracieux, jalousé par les filles. Un visage tellement fin qu'il en devient presque féminin. Dommage qu'il soit perpétuellement durcit par cet air renfrogné.

- Tsss…c'est n'importe quoi !

- Si tu le dis…

- Mais je ne suis pas sans défense !

- Alors dégage-toi. »

Piqué au vif, je recommence à me débattre. Ce qui n'a pas plus d'effet que la dernière fois.

Epuisé, je me laisse retomber sur le lit.

Il me regarde avec son air hautain, supérieur et, pour le coup, triomphant.

« Alors dis-moi, Neji. Moi qui sais d'où vient cette marque, je sais que tu ne t'es pas fais violé…n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah ! Une lueur de doute et…d'inquiétude s'est installée dans ses yeux. S'inquièterait-il vraiment pour moi ?

« Bien sûr que non !

- Bien. Dans ce cas, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

Retour de l'air renfrogné. Comme si j'allais lui dire ! A lui !

« Rien.

- Bien sûr…

- Ca te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi un peu et…

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes paroles de ce jour-là ? »


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? lol ! Apparemment vous avez bien aimé le dernier chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! lol !  
Celui-là aussi me plaît bien ! ^^ On se rapproche de la fin…quelle soit heureuse ou non (j'ai pas encore décidé !)  
Tia :  lol ! Merci ! Toujours là à chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! De plus ça me motive quand je lis ce genre de review ! Courte mais qui veut tout dire ! lol  
Choupi-chan : Je me souviens plus si j'ai répondu quand j'ai le mail donc : Merci ! Heureuse que tu l'ai trouvé ma-gni-fique ! ^^  
Sasuga : Et bien ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi ! Perso, j'adore voir Neji se faire mener par le bout du nez par Sasuke ! lol  
Titi-grominet : Contente que le fruit de mon imagination quelque peu tordue te plaise ^^  
Ti-chan : Merci ! Et bien voilà la suite ! ^^

Chapitre 11 :

J'ai le sifflet coupé sur ce coup-là. La situation devient délicate. Dis non ! Dis non !

« …je…

- Tu ?

- C'est…

- Neji ? »

Il a perdu son sourire, ses yeux se font sérieux. Je commence lentement mais sûrement à paniquer. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il a raison. Je suis pire que Hinata…

Je ferme les yeux, voulant échapper à ce regard trop perçant.

Il lâche mes mains qui se ramènent illico sur mon visage pour le dissimuler. Je le sens passer ses mains derrière mon dos et me redresser. Il me serre contre lui, plaçant ma tête au creux de son cou. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix douce qui n'a plus rien de moqueur.

« Neji. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu étais sérieux ce jour-là, malgré ce que tu m'as dis au bar. C'est après ça que tu as commencé à aller mal. Je ne veux pas ça. Neji, je ne veux pas que tu aille mal à cause de moi… »

Mon esprit embrouillé ne parvient plus à réfléchir ni même à faire le tri dans mes pensées et dans mes émotions. Surprise, joie, crainte, plaisir, peur…

J'aimerais simplement me laisser aller dans ces bras réconfortants, dans cette chaleur qui engourdit mon corps et mes sens. J'aimerais tant lui dire, lui avouer mon amour, dans l'espoir qu'il y réponde, trouver enfin le bonheur.

Peur…

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas.

Je suis un homme. Lui aussi.

Je suis un Hyuga. Lui, un Uchiwa.

Ce n'est pas le bonheur que je trouverais. Mais la douleur et la peine.

Je ne peux pas.

« Uchiwa. »

Je me dégage de son étreinte. Il a tiqué à son nom. Il me regarde maintenant, soucieux de la suite. Son regard se fait presque douloureux lorsqu'il entend la suite, que j'énonce d'un ton froid et tranchant.

« Lâche-moi. Qui t'a permit autant de familiarité ? Et je te l'ai déjà dis, ces paroles n'étaient que des conneries. J'ai dis ça à mon équipe pour qu'ils me lâchent, c'est tout. Tsss…comment as-tu pu y prendre au sérieux ? C'est affligeant. Quant à mon état, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça te regarde, alors à l'avenir, je te prierais de garder tes onigris et tes élans de tendresse pour qui en voudra. Maintenant, tire-toi d'ici, et fais-moi plaisir, oublis que tu me connais, ok ? »

Il descend du lit, s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il semble un peu perdu. Et déçu. Son regard est bel et bien douloureux. Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais c'est le mieux, pour nous deux. Pardon…

« Neji…

- Tire-toi. »

Il ferme les yeux, comme sous un coup. Il se recule jusqu'à la fenêtre, et au moment où il allait la franchir, je le rappelle. Il tourne son regard vers moi, il est indéchiffrable.

J'inflige alors le coup de grâce, aussi douloureux pour lui que pour moi.

« N'oublis pas ça. »

Je lui balance le paquet d'onigris qui était resté sur ma table de chevet.

Il l'attrape, et sans relever les yeux vers moi, m'adresse un dernier au-revoir avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

« Au revoir Neji. Remet-toi vite. »

Après ça, je n'ai pas pu dormir. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles que nous avions échangées et à ce qu'elles impliquaient. Sasuke était un peu bizarre. Je commence à penser que Naruto avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne me déteste pas, comme je le pensais. Naruto…il va falloir que nous ayons une sérieuse discutions tous les deux.

Enfin, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute que Sasuke recommence ses petits jeux pour le moins…troublants. En fait je doute qu'il se représente devant moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Mais c'est le mieux. En réalité non, c'est simplement la seule solution.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsqu'on toque doucement à ma porte.

« Entrez. »

Quelques secondes, puis je vois entrer Tsunade-sama.

« Et bien, bonjour Neji. Il est très tôt tu sais.

- Bonjour. Tôt ?

- Oui, 5h28 exactement. »

Elle relève les yeux de sa montre pour me lancer un regard inquisiteur.

« Je pourrais penser que tu es un lève-tôt mais au vu des monstrueuses cernes qui ornent tes yeux, je pencherais plutôt pour une nuit blanche.

- …disons que le sommeil n'est pas venu à ma rencontre. »

Contrairement à un certain brun…

« J'en déduis que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir…

- En quoi ma nuit blanche vous informe de ça ? »

La jeune femme ; pas si jeune que ça ; prend alors l'air "zut-j'ai-fais-une-gaffe !". Et là, un affreux doute me prend. Et si j'avais eu raison de me méfier d'un repas drogué, mais en m'étant trompé de cible, et de coupable ?

« Hokage-sama, avez-vous drogué mon repas ? »

Mon ton est calme, posé. Elle me fixe.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Euh…quoi ?

« Franchement Neji, aurais-tu accepté de prendre des somnifères ?

- Sûrement pas !

- Je le savais. Voilà pourquoi j'en ai ajouté à ton repas.

- Suffisamment pour que je sois encore en train de dormir à cette heure-ci.

- Oui. Mais passons. »

Passons ? Elle m'annonce sans honte qu'elle a essayé de me droguer puis change de sujet comme ça ?

« Neji. »

Son ton sérieux, ferme mais doux me tire de mes réflexions.

« Oui ?

- As-tu envie de parler aujourd'hui ?

- De parler ?

- De tes problèmes. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que Sasuke m'a prévenu qu'elle pense que je me suis fais violé. Tsss…quelle idée stupide.

« Et bien à ce propos…

- Tsunade-sama ! Une urgence, vite !!! »

Une infirmière vient d'entrer en catastrophe dans la chambre, me coupant dans mon élan. Hokage-sama se lève et après un regard d'excuse, suit l'infirmière, me laissant de nouveau seul dans mon lit.

Les visites ne commençant que dans plusieurs heures, j'ai largement le temps d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Je me lève alors prudemment, sentant la tête me tourner. Après avoir trouvé un bon équilibre, je me dirige vers ma petite salle de bain. Une fois là, je me plante devant le miroir. En effet, mes cernes sont de toute beauté. Mon regard descend jusqu'à mon cou où se trouve une petite marque violacée. Je passe mes doigts dessus, me rappelant de l'instant où elle a été faite. Et surtout par qui. Je me surprends à regretter qu'elle doive disparaître bientôt.

Choqué par ma propre pensée, je secoue la tête et me détourne du miroir. Je commence à me déshabiller puis file sous la douche. J'ouvre l'eau et réprime un frisson quand le liquide froid entre en contact avec ma peau. J'attends que l'eau chauffe puis me détends, abandonnant mon corps à sa caresse.

Cela doit bien faire 20 minutes que je profite du flot brûlant. Les parois de la douche et le miroir sont couvert de buée.

Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends un bruit, comme une porte que l'on referme. Mais lorsque je passe la tête hors de la douche, je ne vois rien. Je sors et ne prends que le temps de nouer une serviette autour de mes hanches avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Rien. Personne dans la chambre. Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Quelqu'un a dû pénétrer dans cette pièce. J'aurais bien utilisé le Byakugan à l'instant où j'ai perçu le son mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore en état d'y recourir.

Mes interrogations se stoppent à l'instant où mes yeux se posent sur ma table de nuit.

Un petit paquet s'y trouve.

J'ai le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître Naruto, Gaï-sensei et mes deux coéquipiers, suivis de Tsunade-sama. Tous s'arrêtent devant le spectacle que j'offre, à eux et à tous ceux qui passe, et semblent ralentir, dans le couloir d'ailleurs. Et bien ? En quoi voir Neji Hyuga, une simple serviette autour des reins, le corps encore humide, les cheveux mouillés s'égouttant librement sur sa peau pâle ; est-il si surprenant ? Hum…

« …pourriez-vous refermer cette porte s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Ho ! Bien sûr Neji, me répond Tenten en s'exécutant, les joues rosies.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ?

- Je sors de la douche Naruto. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il est utile de frapper avant d'entrer. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller m'habiller. »


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Visiblement le Neji sortant de sa douche à bien plu ! lol !  
- Tia : reste avec moi ! lol ! Je m'en voudrais de te faire faire un arrêt cardiaque…tu devrais peut-être éviter de lire la suite alors…lol !  
- Sasuga : Et nan ! C'est pas fini ! Chui trop sadique pour que tout se déroule aussi facilement ! Héhéhé…  
Bon ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine -_-  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 :

Après avoir récupéré l'une de ces tenues que les infirmières nous forcent à porter, je me rends dans la salle de bain pour cacher cette peau un peu trop exposée à mon goût. Je ne suis pas spécialement complexé par mon corps mais je ne suis pas non plus spécialement exhibitionniste…

De plus, je dois bien avouer que les regards de Tenten et de certaines personnes dans le couloir ont le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je finis de m'habiller puis vais pour me rattacher les cheveux lorsque je remarque qu'ainsi lâchés ils cachent mon suçon. Je décide donc de les laisser libres, et replace simplement le bandage sur mon front, dissimulant le sceau qui s'y trouve.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je retourne dans ma chambre affronter mes visiteurs qui sont d'ailleurs très en avance sur l'horaire des visites.

« Ah ! Neji. Alors dis-nous, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Ben, on vient te rendre visite, me répond Lee, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Ca je vois bien, mais les visites débutent à 10h.

- J'ai bien essayé de le leur dire mais tu connais Naruto, s'excuse Tenten.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu sors ? me demande Gaï-sensei.

- Et bien…

- Pas tout de suite ! me coupe l'Hokage.

- Oba-chan ! Laisse-le partir !

- Naruto ! Il sortira quand j'estimerais qu'il le peut. Pour le moment, il reste. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous allons faire des examens.

- Des examens ? »

Je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! Pourquoi veut-elle me faire passer d'autres examens ? Ne m'a-t-elle pas déjà ausculté ?

« Oui, des examens. Nous allons commencer donc…TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !!! »

Sur ce, mes camarades ont été proprement mis à la porte. Pas juste de la chambre, mais de l'hôpital avec interdiction d'y remettre les pieds de toute la journée à moins d'arriver sur un brancard.

Ainsi donc, me voilà seul avec Tsunade-sama dans ma chambre.

« Bien, enfin un peu de calme.

- De quels examens parliez-vous ? Ne m'avez-vous pas déjà ausculté ?

- A ton arrivée. Je veux faire un bilan, et voir comment ton état évolue.

- En si peu de temps ça n'a pas dû beaucoup changer…

- On va voir ça. Ne te sens-tu pas un peu mieux ?

- Un peu, si… »

Elle me fait m'assoir sur le lit, puis sort chercher je ne sais quoi.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Me retrouver à l'hôpital…et tout ça pour quoi ? A cause d'un imbécile ! Ou plutôt à cause de trois imbéciles qui m'ont poussé à hurler ce fichu nom…son nom…

Je me souviens alors brusquement du petit paquet aperçu plus tôt sur ma table de nuit. Il s'y trouve toujours. Je m'en empare et l'ouvre prudemment.

« Ben ça ! »

Des onigris. Trois boules de riz. Rien d'autre. Pas un mot. Mais pour quoi faire ? Le message est clair. Les boulettes suffisent pour savoir qui était dans cette chambre lorsque j'étais sous la douche.

Mais pourquoi laisser cela ici ? Peut-être pour m'éviter les repas à l'aspect douteux et au goût pire encore servis ici ? Peut-être pour me faire comprendre que malgré mon rejet, il veille sur moi. Il ne m'abandonne pas.

C'est plutôt logique en fait. Il n'est pas idiot, il a très bien compris ce que je ressens pour lui, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Mes actes, comme il le dit, parlent d'eux-mêmes. Mais et les siens ? Vu ses réactions et ce paquet d'onigris, je pourrais vraiment me dire qu'il…m'aime bien…peut-être même un peu plus que bien. Ce serait…ce serait…catastrophique. On ne ferait que souffrir tous les deux. Maudit clan Hyuga et ses règles stupides ! Et maudit sceau ! Sans ce truc sur mon front, je pourrais les défier et affirmer mes sentiments pour lui ! Sans risquer ma peau je veux dire…

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. J'ai juste le temps de planquer le paquet dans le tiroir de la table de nuit avant que Tsunade-sama n'entre, poussant un chariot médical. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle s'approche de moi.

« Bien. Que je t'explique, je vais t'ausculter, ça va durer un certain temps. Ensuite, Hiashi Hyuga viendra et nous discuterons, toi, moi et lui.

- Discuter ?

- Oui, discuter. Tu nous parleras de tes problèmes. Tu nous expliqueras toute l'histoire.

- Mais je vous ai dis que…

- Et je ne tolèrerais plus que tu te défile. Lorsque ton oncle sera là, tu recevras l'ordre de t'expliquer. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ?

- …que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et que mentir serait une très mauvaise idée.

- … »

Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et adoucie son regard.

« Mais si tu veux me parler maintenant, je t'écoute.

- …

- Neji ?

- Tout ça est ridicule…

- Je suis d'accord. Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant de laisser tout cela en arriver là.

- Mais vous parler de quoi ?! Il n'y a rien à dire !

- Neji…

- Tsunade-sama. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Il n'y a rien dans toute cette histoire qui représente une quelconque menace pour le village.

- Neji…

- Laissez-moi finir. Je me suis laissé aller, c'était une grave erreur, je le reconnais, et je vous assure que tout cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais je ne vous expliquerais pas la raison de tout ceci car c'est personnel. Maintenant libre à vous de me l'ordonner mais il vous faudra alors me punir pour refus d'obtempérer.

- … »

Elle soutient mon regard, ne le lâche pas une seule seconde. Elle cherche la vérité dans mes yeux. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est inutile.

« Neji, t'es-t-il venu à l'idée que c'est pour toi que nous nous inquiétons et pas pour un potentiel risque pour le village ?

- ...quoi ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que si il y avait un risque pour Konoha, tu l'aurais dis.

- Mais alors…pourquoi…

- Parce que ta santé est importante, parce que tu es un habitant de ce village. Je t'ai déjà dis tout cela, mais tu ne semble pas le croire.

- Ma santé est…oh ! J'avais oublié ce détail…

- De quoi ? Ta santé ? Ce n'est pas un détail !

- Non pas ça. Tsunade-sama, est-ce vrai que vous pensez que j'ai pu…hum…être…violé ? »

Elle pâli. Je n'en mène pas large non plus…si jamais Sasuke s'est trompé, j'aurais l'air malin !

« Je…Neji, tu…

- Hokage-sama…je n'ai pas été violé. Jamais. »

Elle scrute mon regard à l'affût de la moindre étincelle de mensonge. Elle n'en verra aucune.

Elle semble me croire. Sans ne plus poser aucune question, elle entreprend de m'examiner. Elle prend mon pouls, ma tension, vérifie mon poids qu'elle trouve encore trop faible. Elle m'ausculte de la tête aux pieds. Au sens propre. Je me retrouve d'ailleurs en boxer devant elle. Et bien que pas vraiment pudique, son regard scrutateur et ses mains sur moi me mettent franchement mal à l'aise.

« Ahem…Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- Des marques.

- Des marques ?

- De coups. Ou d'autres choses.

- A part des bleus récoltés aux entraînements, vous ne trouverez rien.

- Mmm… »

Elle recule de quelques pas puis me jauge du regard.

« Neji, es-tu vierge ?

- Pa…pardon ?!

- As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Un homme, pour être précis.

- Je…quoi ?!

- Réponds-moi.

- Mais…non !

- C'est la vérité ?

- Bien sûr !

- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le vérifie. »


	13. Chapter 13

Salut ! Alors désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais cette semaine a été plutôt mouvementée… -_-'

Donc merci à tous ! Le chapitre 12 a l'air d'avoir plu ! Lol !

J'espère que celui-ci aura autant de succès. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 :

« Enlève ton boxer.

- Pardon ?!

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Neji, je suis médecin.

- Je m'en fiche ! Et comment voulez-vous vérifier un truc pareil ?!

- A ton avis ?

- … »

Je pâli d'un coup. Hors de question de me retrouver nu devant mon Hokage ! Vive ma crédibilité après ça ! Et même sans ça, je refuse de me retrouver complètement dénudé devant quelqu'un !

« Neji…

- Non ! C'est hors de question !

- Neji ! Fais ce que je te dis !

- Non ! Désolé Hokage-sama, mais je refuse.

- Neji. Je vais sévir.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas été violé !

- Je tiens à le vérifier !

- C'est pas la peine !

- Si ! A poil !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que… »

A cet instant, j'étais trop énervé et gêné pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir. C'est donc devant ce visiteur que je hurlai ces derniers mots.

« …JE SUIS VIERGE !!! »

Grand silence.

Etrange que Tsunade-sama ne réplique pas. Elle fixe un point derrière moi, et je lis de la gêne et une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux. J'entends alors qu'on se racle la gorge dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, redoutant le pire.

« Hiashi-sama… »

Et merde.

J'aimerais être une petite sourie pour pouvoir me cacher dans un trou minuscule, là tout de suite.

Mon Dieu…Adieu honneur et fierté, adieu dignité…

Je n'ose pas relever le regard sur mon oncle, trop honteux qu'il ai surpris mon éclat.

« Et bien Neji, j'ignorais que tu défendais ta virginité avec tant de ferveur. »

Le coup de grâce.

Je décèle une note d'amusement dans sa voix. Et Tsunade-sama qui ricane dans mon dos.

Mais c'est qu'ils se foutent de moi en plus !

« Tsunade-sama, avez-vous fini d'ausculter ce jeune homme ?

- Et bien, j'allais entamer une observation plus approfondie, mais il semblerait que votre neveu rechigne à se dévêtir.

- Neji, elle est médecin.

- Je sais mon oncle, mais c'est inutile…

- Ca c'est à elle de le dire.

- Mais enfin…

- Neji ! Tu vas te plier aux demandes de l'Hokage, suis-je clair ?

- Mon oncle…je…enfin ! Tout ça est ridicule ! Je n'ai pas été violé !

- Alors dis-nous qui est à l'origine de cette marque dans ton cou.

- …c'est… »

Un coup bas ! C'est pas juste ! Ils ont réussis à me coincer ! Soit je me retrouve nu devant l'Hokage, à subir cette "observation approfondie", soit je balance Sasuke et là, c'est la mort dans d'atroces souffrances pour nous deux…

Plus sérieusement, il aurait de gros problèmes si je le dénonçais. Mais rien que de penser à cette auscultation, j'ai des frissons d'horreur…

« Neji. Qui ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous à tous prix le savoir ? Ne suis-je pas digne de confiance ? N'ai-je pas le droit à une vie privée ?

- Si. Mais tu à toi-même dis ne pas avoir de petite-amie.

- Je…

- De plus, tu cris haut et fort, au sens propre, que tu es vierge. J'en déduis que ce n'était pas juste un coup comme ça.

- Mais…

- Alors…Qui ? »

Ils me fixent tous deux d'un air grave et leur ton ne tolère aucun défilement.

Mais je ne veux pas le leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai des ennuis à cause de moi.

Je dois donc leur mentir.

Mentir ? A l'Hokage et à Hiashi-sama ? S'ils le découvrent, je suis mort. Et ils le découvriront, c'est sûr. Alors que faire ?

« Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama…je suis désolé mais…

- C'est moi. »

Il est là. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et il vient de prononcer les mots qui sonnent le début de la fin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Ne lui ai-je pas demandé de me foutre la paix ? Est-il suicidaire ?!

« C'est moi qui lui ai fais ce suçon. »

Il s'enfonce là ! Tais-toi, je t'en prie !

Cette déclaration semble avoir jeté un froid. Les deux adultes fixent Sasuke comme s'il débarquait de la Lune. Et lui, il soutient le regard de mon oncle, une étincelle de défi dans les prunelles.

« Neji, est-ce la vérité ? »

Aïe ! Je réponds quoi là ?

« C'est la stricte vérité, mais votre neveux n'était pas d'accord.

- Ainsi, tu l'as forcé.

- Oui. »

Euh…il se passe quoi là ? Sasuke essait-il de me protéger ? Mais il va déclencher la colère de Hiashi-sama, et ça, c'est réellement dangereux.

« C'est donc toi qui l'as violé. »

La voix de mon oncle est froide et mortellement calme.

« Je ne l'ai pas violé.

- Ne mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Tsss…et tu penses que je vais croire un Uchiwa ? »

Là, on peut clairement entendre sa voix vibrer de colère.

La suite des évènements s'est déroulée à une vitesse telle que personne n'a réellement compris ce qui se passait. C'est seulement lorsque je m'écroule à terre que tous reprenons nos esprits pour analyser la situation.

Hiashi-sama a voulu frapper Sasuke.

Sasuke n'allait pas se défendre, près à prendre ce coup de plein fouet.

Mais c'est moi qui me le suis pris. En plein dans l'estomac. Le choc a été d'une incroyable violence.

Je réalise alors la portée de mon geste.

Je me suis interposé.

J'ai protégé Sasuke Uchiwa.

Contre Hiashi Hyuga.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke me murmure cela à l'oreille après s'être agenouillé à côté de moi. Il me serre contre lui, essayant de calmer mes tremblements.

Je me sens vraiment mal.

« Sasuke, porte-le sur son lit.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

Je sens l'un de ses bras passer sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos. Il me soulève pour me reposer dans mes couvertures. Tsunade-sama s'approche et m'ausculte.

« Et bien, vous n'y êtes pas aller de main morte. On a de la chance qu'il ai eu la présence d'esprit de concentrer son chakra dans son ventre avant de prendre ce coup. Neji, comment te sens-tu ?

- …mmm…vaseux…

- Tu m'étonnes ! T'étais déjà pas en forme mais là, en plus d'un coup violent, tu t'es vidé de ton chakra. Il va falloir que tu te reposes. Que tu dormes !

- …oui.

- Quant à vous Hiashi-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Un coup de cette puissance !

- Il n'était pas destiné à mon neveu.

-Ca n'excuse pas le geste.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. Ce Uchiwa n'est qu'un…

- Ca suffit ! »

C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus.

« Neji ! Explique-toi ! Quelle est cette attitude ?!

- Mon oncle, je…

- Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?! »

La tension dans la pièce, déjà palpable, montait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Cette fois, Hiashi-sama était vraiment furieux.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Mon oncle attend ma réponse. Tsunade-sama aussi. Je cherche mes mots. Comment expliquer tout ça ?

« Je l'aime. »

Ces mots résonnent dans la pièce.

Trois paires d'yeux médusés se tournent vers le propriétaire de cette déclaration aussi inattendue qu'explosive…


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu des petits problèmes de connexion…

Merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Je suis comme une folle devant mon ordi quand je vois que j'en ai reçu ! ^^

**Sasuga : **Mais qui a dit « je l'aime » ? C'est LA question ! lol ! Réponse ds ce chapitre…

**Hippolyte : **Et ben, si tu souffre autant que lui, je me souviendrais de ne pas faire de deathfic (on sait jamais, je veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience…)

**Tia : **Et ben, prions pour que Hiashi-sama contienne ses pulsions meurtrières ! T.T

**Lolotyv : **Héhé, j'aime les glaçons ! lol ! Merci ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 :

« Comment oses-tu ?

- Hiashi-sama, calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

- Tsunade-sama, ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

- Ces jeunes hommes sont des ninjas de Konoha, j'en suis l'Hokage, ils sont donc sous ma responsabilité et sous ma protection. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'en perdre un à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit d'un chef de clan qui pense avoir tous les pouvoirs sur son neveu. Cette affaire, s'il n'y a eu ni viol ni violence, ne regarde qu'eux. »

Un silence suit cette déclaration.

Hiashi-sama a l'air outré, mais l'Hokage ne pliera pas, il le sait. Malheureusement, je doute que cette relation, si relation il y a, ne soit tolérée, encore moins acceptée, par le clan. Mais Tsunade-sama aura au moins protégé Sasuke des foudres de mon oncle.

Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer finement pour me sortir de cette situation sans y laisser trop de plumes.

« Neji, tu vas…

- Rester ici avec Sasuke et vous allez discuter entre vous de tout ça. Quant à vous, Hiashi-sama, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. J'aimerais vous entretenir de certains sujets.

- Tout ça n'est pas terminé ! »

Sur ce, Tsunade-sama entraîne mon oncle vers la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourne vers nous et nous adresse un clin d'œil.

Nous nous retrouvons seuls. Encore. Comment cette rencontre va-t-elle se terminer cette fois ?

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de stopper tout ça, mais lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'abandonner.

D'ailleurs, il s'approche et vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passe sa main dans mon dos, le caressant de haut en bas dans un geste apaisant, que je remarque que je tremble.

Il m'attire contre lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois blotti contre son torse, puis prend la parole d'une voix douce mais empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- …un peu mieux. »

Ma voix m'apparait grinçante, et pas plus forte qu'un murmure. En fait mon ventre me fait atrocement mal et je n'ai plus de force, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

De plus, je ne sais pas comment me comporter, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« Neji, pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

- …je…je ne voulais pas que…mais toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé ? Tu as juste attendu le coup !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- …justement parce que tu n'allais pas te défendre. Ce coup aurait pu te blesser gravement.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ?

- Et bien, je me suis dis que si ça pouvait calmer ton oncle de me frapper, alors ça en valait le coup. Et puis, je préfère qu'il soit en colère contre moi plutôt que contre toi…

- …mais enfin, tu es stupide ?

- Hein ?

- T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que s'il le pouvait, il t'aurait déjà envoyé 6 pieds sous terre. Il hait les Uchiwa, et maintenant il te hait encore plus.

- Je sais. Mais je ne m'inclinerais pas devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'abandonnerais pas Neji. J'ai bien compris ce que tu ressens pour moi, et je ne laisserais pas ton oncle se mettre entre nous. J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

Il resserre son étreinte. Je peux entendre son cœur battre. Son rythme cardiaque est aussi rapide que le mien. Je relève les yeux pour voir son regard déterminé.

Il n'abandonnera pas.

Et devant ce regard, qui me fixe avec la ferme intention de me garder près de lui, de se battre pour que je lui appartienne, devant cette lueur de possessivité qui brille dans ses prunelles, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'empêcher de fondre. J'ai l'impression que toute ma volonté m'échappe. Que je pourrais simplement le suivre et le laisser régler tout ça.

Ma raison, qui me hurle de m'écarter et de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire avant que ça ne dégénère, disparait derrière l'envie de rester dans ces bras protecteurs, le besoin de me blottir contre ce torse chaud, la nécessité de me noyer dans ce regard amoureux.

Je me rappelle alors des paroles de Naruto. "En amour, on n'écoute pas sa tête, mais son cœur. "

Il avait raison. A cet instant, je ne peux tout simplement pas écouter ma tête. Je ne peux que suivre mon cœur, qui me fait me redresser, et poser doucement mes lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa. Un simple contact, bref, puis je me retire.

Son regard s'illumine, mes joues rosissent, ses lèvres s'approchent et emprisonnent les miennes dans un baiser bien moins sage et tellement…magique.

Sasuke m'allonge dans le lit, puis vient s'installer entre mes jambes pour recommencer à m'embrasser toujours plus sensuellement. L'une de ses main cherche la mienne, une fois qu'il la trouve il entremêle nos doigts puis pose nos mains au-dessus de ma tête, sur l'oreiller.

L'autre main, quant à elle, explore mon torse, même si elle le connait déjà, je crois…

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Personnellement, ma main libre, qui ne l'est pas tant, est allée se perdre dans la tignasse noire du ninja.

C'est exactement à ce moment-là et dans cette position-là que nous surpris Naruto. Accompagné de Lee, Tenten, et de ma cousine.

Un blanc.

« Vous dérangez. »

Quel tact…

Sasuke n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'est qu'il a tourné la tête pour voir les intrus et leur sortir ces deux mots d'un ton agacé.

« On voit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ca se voit pas ?

- Je voulais dire, Sasuke, Neji est-il consentant, cette fois ?

- Bien sûr. »

Pendant que les deux vieux amis discutent, mes coéquipiers et ma cousine présentent différentes nuances de rouges et je crois que Tenten est en train de saigner du nez…

Une minute…"cette fois" ? Sasuke lui aurait-il raconté ce qui s'est passé ?

« Dis Neji, t'es d'accord pour qu'il t'embrasse ?

- …je…oui…

- OK, no problème alors !

- Si, problème !

- Lequel Sasuke ?

- VOUS ! Dégagez !

- Roooo…le prend pas comme ça ! On voulait des nouvelles de Neji. »

Après un long et bruyant soupir, l'Uchiwa consentit enfin à s'écarter de moi et rester sagement debout à côté du lit, non sans m'avoir au préalable aidé à me redresser.

« Je vais bien.

- Mouais. Tu sais, ces temps-ci j'ai un peu de mal à te croire quand tu dis ça.

- …

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air très pâle et faible. Rajoute Lee.

- Et je…j'ai entendu Père crier…

- Hiashi Hyuga était là ? demande Tenten.

- Et il a vu Sasuke ?

- Oui, Naruto, il m'a vu. Il sait même quelles sont mes intentions vis-à-vis de son neveu.

- Wow ! Et ben, quand je te conseillais de foncer, je pensais pas que tu irais jusque là ! »

Quoi ? Il lui a conseillé de foncer, alors qu'il savait que je voulais oublier tout ça ? Le traître ! Comment il a pu utiliser mes confessions pour pousser Sasuke à agir ?!

M'enfin…je dois avouer que là tout de suite, je ne regrette pas qu'il l'ai fait…

« Et comment ça s'est passé avec Hyuga ? demande Naruto, me tirant de mes pensées.

- …

- …

- Sasuke ? Neji ?

- …il s'est mis en colère. Il a voulu me frapper mais Neji s'est interposé et c'est lui qui a pris le coup.

- Ah ouais, quand même !

- Ca va Neji ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Tsunade-sama l'a emmené après ça, nous laissant seuls.

- Et là, on est arrivé, vous surprenant dans vos activités qui semblaient bien agréables, et qui me laisse penser que Neji n'est finalement pas contre une relation… »

Claquement de langue agacé pour Sasuke, rougissement plutôt prononcé pour moi. Le même que celui de ma cousine je crois. Ca doit être de famille, pour finir.

« Et vous allez faire avec Hiashi-sama ?

- On va se battre. Je n'abandonnerais à cause de lui.

- …

- …Neji-nii-san ? Tu…tu vas vraiment…désobéir… ?

- …je… »

Mes amis attendent tous ma réponse, mais celui qui est suspendu à mes lèvres, c'est Sasuke.

Si je refuse de me le suivre et obéis à mon oncle, je refuserais toute relation avec lui, ce qui le blessera, au vu de sa détermination…

Alors que si je me bats avec lui, j'accepterais du même coup de reconnaître mes sentiments pour lui et de commencer quelque chose avec lui…

Oui ou Non. Un simple mot peut décider de beaucoup.

Le cœur ou la raison. Qui dois-je écouter ?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ! Alors tout d'abord, **DESOLEE !!! **Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris…j'ai pas mal de boulot (pour une fois) en ce moment alors j'ai du mal à écrire…

Nani-sama, Imuya-Eyes-Angel je suis désolée ! J'ai l'impression que ce retard a joué avec vos nerfs…Quant aux menaces de mort…du moment que ça reste des menaces…lol !

Ensuite, **MERCI !!!** Pour toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup !

Lolotyv, hipolyte, merci ^^

Et voici (enfin) la suite !

Chapitre 15 :

Oui…

Non…

Se serait de la folie de décider de répondre à Sasuke que je vais me battre avec lui.

Contre Hiashi-sama.

Contre le clan Hyuga.

Les conséquences d'une telle décision seraient catastrophiques.

Voilà ce que ma raison me hurle. Les arguments sont lourds et convaincants.

Mais quand je regarde Sasuke dans les yeux, il se passe exactement la même chose qu'il n'y a que quelques instants.

Je fonds…

Ma raison s'éteint derrière mon cœur.

Ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable, c'est même totalement et affreusement stupide.

« …je…je suis désolé mais… »

A ces mots, je vois dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa de la déception, de la peine et de la douleur.

J'en fais abstraction.

« J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrais… »

Tous mes amis sont partagés entre déception et tristesse. Naruto est en colère. Hinata est triste mais soulagée. Elle sait quelles pourraient être les conséquences.

« …Hinata-sama, cette fois je n'obéirais pas au clan. »

Ma déclaration fait l'effet d'une bombe. Des yeux plus surpris et exorbités les uns que les autres se fixent sur moi. Des cris de joie. Ils sont contents et soulagés de ma réponse. Même Hinata, bien qu'elle semble un peu inquiète.

Quant à Sasuke, son regard est indescriptible et indéchiffrable. Il me fixe et essaye de lire en moi. Il me demande, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- …que je me battrais à tes côtés… »

Je baisse les yeux, ne supportant pas son regard bien trop perçant et brûlant.

« Naruto, vous pouvez partir maintenant ?

- Mais enfin, on…commence Lee.

- On y va ! A plus ! » Le coupe le blond, les faisant tous quitter la chambre.

Je ne comprends pas tout là.

Je vois Sasuke s'approcher de la porte. Pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il ne parte, lui aussi.

Mais il n'ouvre pas la porte, au contraire, il l'a verrouille.

Il se retourne ensuite lentement, jusqu'à me faire face, puis il s'approche de quelques pas.

« Neji… »

Sa voix est rauque et grave. Hypnotisante.

« …ou…oui ?

- Tu as dis que tu te battrais à mes côtés.

- …oui.

- Es-tu sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu accepte mes sentiments ?

- …oui.

- Et que tu me les retourne ?

- …je…

- Répond.

- …

- Neji, je veux t'entendre le dire. Combien de fois tes actions m'ont prouvées que tu n'es pas indifférent, et combien de fois tu m'as clairement rejeté, me certifiant que tu ne ressentais rien de cet ordre. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressentis dans ces moments-là ?

- …Sasuke…je…je suis désolé…

- Arrête de dire ça. Je ne veux pas d'excuses, je veux la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, exactement ?

- …je… »

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, emballé par la déclaration de Sasuke, par la douleur que je peux apercevoir dans son regard, par mes sentiments à son égard, par la culpabilité de l'avoir blessé et par la peur. La peur de ce dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer.

Mais aussi difficile que se soit de lui dire ces mots en face, j'ai pris ma décision et je m'abandonnerais pas.

« Sasuke, si je t'ai rejeté c'est parce que t'aimer implique de grandes difficultés. Le clan Hyuga ne tolérera jamais cette relation, il nous faudra donc les affronter. Mais je ne fléchirais pas. Je compte bien gagner cette bataille parce que j'estime que cela ne regarde que nous et que… »

Je suis coupé par une paire de lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Le contact est doux et sage. Puis sa langue vient caresser es lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui offre bien volontiers.

Sa langue trouve alors la mienne, la caressant, jouant avec elle, l'entraînant dans un ballet voluptueux.

Ses mains caressent et déshabillent. L'une d'entre elles est passée sous mon haut, retraçant les courbes et les creux de mon torse tandis que l'autre s'est lancé dans une descente vertigineuse, partant de ma nuque pour ensuite caresser mon dos et finir sa course sur mes fesses. Ce qui m'arracha un petit gémissement vite étouffé par un nouveau baiser.

Je suis un peu plus timide. En effet, j'ai posé mes mains dans son dos mais n'ose pas vraiment aller plus loin.

Lorsqu'il commence à malaxer mon postérieur mes mains s'agrippent au tissus de sa chemise et un soupir plus bruyant que les autres m'échappe. Par ailleurs, la langue de Sasuke, s'étant peut-être lassée de la mienne, est partie découvrir ma gorge, totalement offerte.

Ma main droite abandonne alors son dos pour se perdre dans la tignasse noire du propriétaire de cette langue coquine et de ces mains impatientes.

Des sensations plus puissantes et nouvelles les unes que les autres se disputent mon attention, plongeant ma conscience dans un état cotonneux tout simplement délicieux.

A l'instant où Sasuke pressa ses lèvres sur un autres de mes points sensibles, dont il semble d'ailleurs parfaitement connaître les positions, une décharge électrique parcours brutalement mon corps.

Je m'effondre alors brusquement dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

Il aurait pu croire que mes jambes me lâchaient simplement dans un moment comme celui-ci mais il semble comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Il me rattrape avant même que mes genoux ne puissent toucher le sol, enfouie ma tête au creux de son cou, et ma soulève pour m'allonger dans mon lit, une fois de plus. Ca commence à devenir une habitude…

« Neji ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je…suis un peu étourdis.

- Excuse-moi…je me suis laisser emporter.

- Non, tu ne…

- Si. Neji, tu dois te reposer, tu n'es pas en état de…faire un effort. »

Un rire m'échappe. J'ignore si c'est la fatigue ou son air gêné mais j'ai eu envie de rire.

« Hé ! Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Comme ça…

- Tsss…en attendant tu dois te reposer.

- Sasuke…

- Et ne viens pas me dire que tu vas bien ! Tu dors !

- …

- Neji, tu as été frappé par Hiashi Hyuga. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Tu dois te reposer.

- Bien. Mais ça sera probablement pas la dernière fois que je prendrais un coup »

Je n'ai fais que marmonner la dernière partie de ma phrase, mais elle ne semble pas lui échapper.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- …ben…

- Oui ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis…les Hyuga n'accepteront pas notre relation.

- Ils iraient jusqu'à te frapper ?!

- Sasuke…ils sont déjà allés bien plus loin… »

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, je retire lentement le bandage qui ceigne mon front. Le sceau s'offre alors au regard de mon amant…ou presque amant.

Dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension fait place à la stupeur, puis à la colère.

Il connaissait l'existence de ce sceau mais je crois qu'il n'en avait encore jamais saisi la portée et la signification.

Un oiseau en cage.

Voilà ce que je suis.

Un oiseau en cage, qui rêve de s'envoler.

Libre…


	16. Chapter 16

Salut ! Oui oui je suis en vie ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du boulot (partiels T.T).

Je poste donc (enfin) un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Hippolyte :** J'ai hésité quand Neji devait choisir ! Au début je pensais le faire abandonner et écouter Hiashi mais pour finir je me suis dis que Sasuke avait bien mérité son Neji ! lol ! Bien que se soit pas gagné ! ^^

**Chou :** Bon bah dsl pour la rapidité ! lol ! « Quel brave petit » xD Excellent ! lol

Tia : Je suis une grande romantique ! lol ! Sadique collerait plus avec le personnage mais bon…Ils vont se battre, après qu'ils s'en tirent vivant tous les deux…on verra ! Fan ? Merci ^^ Perverse ? Je crois aussi ! lol !

Merci beaucoup de me lire ! ^^

Chapitre 16 :

J'ai dû dormir pendant un long moment car c'est la faim qui me réveille.

J'émerge doucement, accompagné par les gargouillements mécontents de mon estomac.

J'ai faim.

Cette constatation me fige une seconde. J'ai faim. Et pas qu'un peu ! Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu envie de manger ? Trop longtemps, de l'avis de mon estomac vide.

Je vais pour me relever quand je m'aperçois d'un poids sur mon ventre. Je redresse lentement la tête pour découvrir le visage endormi de Sasuke.

Il s'est de toute évidence endormi assis sur sa chaise, la tête sur moi. Ca ne doit pas être très confortable comme position.

Je prête plus ample attention à son visage. Ses traits sont détendus, lui donnant un air enfantin. Il parait paisible serein, comme ça.

Un autre grondement s'échappe de mon estomac, suivit par un grognement provenant cette fois de l'Uchiwa.

Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre lentement les yeux, qui se fixent instantanément sur moi.

Il me sourit. Je fais de même. Au lieu de se lever comme je m'y attendais, Sasuke s'installe plus confortablement sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras.

« Drôle de façon d'être réveillé…

- Ah ! Désolé !

- La vue à laquelle j'ai eu droit au réveil vaut tous les gargouillements… »

Ca y est…je le sens…si si, j'en suis sûr…

« Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. »

Et voilà ! Je le savais ! Je dois encore être tout rouge…ça devient lassant…

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand un gargouillis plus sonore que les autres me coupe.

« Je crois que tu as faim.

- Je crois aussi.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Attends, je vais aller te chercher à manger. »

Il se lève d'un bond mais est brusquement stoppé avant d'avoir pu faire deux pas. En effet je viens d'attraper le dos de sa chemise.

Il se retourne doucement.

Je garde les yeux baissés.

Je suis gêné mais ça, mes traitresses de joues doivent gentiment le lui indiquer au moyen d'une magnifique et très voyante teinte rouge.

Je hais le rouge.

« Neji ?

- …reste.

- Mais…

- Reste. »

Il se rapproche du lit que je n'ai pas quitté et prend ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Je voulais simplement aller te chercher à manger. Je serais revenu très vite.

- … »

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer cette peur de le voir partir et de ne pas le voir revenir. Cette sensation de vide que j'ai trop connu. Je redoute de le voir passer la porte, de voir son dos dans l'encadrement, le voir s'éloigner, me laissant derrière.

« Neji, tu dois manger. »

Et là, un éclair de génie !

Je me tourne vers ma table de nuit et en ouvre le tiroir. J'en ressors un petit paquet que mon compagnon semble reconnaître. J'avais réussis à le cacher là un peu plus tôt.

Je l'installe plus confortablement, assis dans mon lit, adossé au mur, lui laissant une place à côté de moi.

Il me rejoint et me regarde déballer lentement les onigris.

« Ils ne sont pas d'aujourd'hui. Je pourrais aller t'en chercher des frais.

- Non. Ils sont très bien.

- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, je pense qu'un ramen d'Ichiraku sera bien meilleur.

- C'est toi qui les as faits ?

- Euh…oui.

- Alors je ne veux rien d'autre. »

C'est lui qui les a cuisinés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit allé les acheter mais non. Ces boules de riz m'apparaissent tout d'un coup comme le meilleur repas dont je puisse rêver.

J'en porte une à ma bouche et mord dedans avec appétit.

Sasuke me regarde faire, attentif. Son regard me met un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu en veux une ? »

Je lui tends une des boulettes, pensant que c'est la raison de son regard.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci.

- …hum…

- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pour…pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

- Je suis content.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as pas mangé avec un tel appétit depuis un moment et c'était de ma faute alors je suis content de te voir manger.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

- Si.

- Non. C'est moi qui ai eu une réaction un peu démesurée. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Mais je me sens quand même coupable.

- Sasuke…

- Si tu veux que je me sente mieux, alors mange et repose-toi de façon à sortir vite.

- …OK. »

Je finis vite les onigris. Ca me cale mais je sens que j'aurais de nouveau faim dans peu de temps.

Il faudra bien qu'il sorte de cette chambre à un moment ou à un autre, mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas le voir revenir…

D'ailleurs, après l'hôpital, que vais-je faire ?

J'avoue que je redoute le retour chez les Hyuga…

Il semble lire dans mes pensées.

« Neji ? Je me demandais, où vas-tu aller à ta sortie d'hôpital ?

- …je rentrerais chez les Hyuga je suppose.

- Tu es obligé ? Je veux dire, tu as dis qu'ils pourraient se montrer violents…je ne veux plus que tu souffre à cause de moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Ne dis pas que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai agis égoïstement en avouant mes sentiments devant ton oncle. Tu as été forcé de prendre ma défense !

- Mais j'aurais pu ne pas le faire.

- Quoi ?

- C'était ton choix d'intervenir et c'était le mien de te défendre. J'avais consciences des conséquences de ce choix.

- Neji…

- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je ne m'y attendais pas et sur le coup j'ai bien cru que tu étais devenu fou ; ou suicidaire ; mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais fais.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter tout ça seul. Et je dois t'avouer que l'idée que Tsunade pose ses mains sur toi me file de l'urticaire…

- Moi aussi…et mais ! Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tsss…

- Sasuke ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te gardais à l'œil !

- Tu m'espionnais ?!

- Je…veillais sur toi.

- Jusque sous ma douche ?

- … »

Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine gênée de l'Uchiwa. Accompagnée de cette moue boudeuse et du léger rosissement de ses joues, il est tout simplement craquant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il est surpris mais se reprend très vite, comme en témoigne la main qu'il pose sur ma nuque et la langue que je sens tenter de s'introduire entre mes lèvres. Amusé, j'entrouvre celles-ci. Le baiser devient alors plus profond…

TOC TOC

Nous nous figeons, les yeux dans les yeux.

TOC TOC

Nos regards se tournent en même temps vers la porte de la chambre.

« Ouvrez ! »

Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke se détache de mon étreinte, un air profondément agacé collé au visage et une lueur de colère au fond des yeux.

Il ouvre la porte.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

**Tia : **Lol ! Bon alors là j'avoue avoir été assez motivée pour écrire vite la suite ! Et oui, je tiens à la vie ! lol !

**Hippolyte : **Heureuse de t'apporter le réconfort après l'effort ! lol ! Bonne chance pour ton bac (tu dois l'avoir fini là) ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Tsunade ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour venir les embêter !

**Sasuga :** "Il ouvre la porte…et voilà la suite ! lol !

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira ! Et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont des examens ! (moi j'ai eu mon année (de fac) alors que j'ai rien foutu ! xD). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 :

_Il ouvre la porte._

« Et bien ! Quelle idée de fermer cette porte à clé ? Quoique, à voir ton regard furibond, Sasuke, et les joues rougies de ton cher et tendre, ainsi que ses cheveux ébouriffés, je dirais que vous vous adonniez à certaines pratiques qui justifient la porte verrouillée… »

Le tout avec un regard salace, un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'œil à mon attention.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?

- Ho ! Ne sois pas vexé voyons ! Je venais voir comment va mon petit Neji !

- Hum…je ne suis pas votre petit Neji…

- Ca se discute. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. J'ai même eu faim.

- Bien ! Tu as mangé ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- …des onigris.

- C'est tout ?

- En même temps, vu ce qui est servis ici, il aurait pas pu manger grand-chose d'autre…

-Et bien, tu aurais pu aller lui chercher de quoi se sustenter ! Petit-ami indigne !

- Je…j'allais y aller…

- Alors vas-y maintenant.

- Mais…

- Maintenant !

- Neji ?

- … »

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte mais après un regard de l'Hokage, je comprends qu'elle veut me parler seul à seul.

« Vas-y…

- Je reviens vite. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Mmm…des fruits. Des fraises.

- OK. »

Sur ce, il passe la porte, non sans un dernier regard rassurant pour moi.

« Bien. Neji, tu es enceinte ? »

J'ignorais qu'on pouvait s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Après avoir péniblement retrouvé mon souffle, je la fixe, l'air ahuri.

« Rapport aux fraises.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que tu es enceinte parce que tu as envie de fraises. Ca arrive souvent aux femmes qui attendent un enfant.

- Je…ne suis pas une femme…

- Je note que tu n'as pas donné comme argument ta virginité…

- Ma vir…je suis vierge ! Mais c'est pas le problème ! Il n'y a que les femmes qui tombent enceintes.

- Je suis au courant. Je t'embêtais, c'est tout.

- …

- Hahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

- Ah non ! C'est trop bon ! Bref, passons…

- Oui…

- Alors avec Sasuke ?

- …

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Tsunade-sama !

- Hahaha ! Désolée, trop tentant !

- Tsss…

- Sérieusement, qu'as-tu décidé ?

- …je…je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise…quelque chose de vraiment stupide…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai choisis d'écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma tête. J'ai choisis de désobéir aux Hyuga et de rester avec Sasuke.

- Regrette-tu ton choix ?

- Non.

Bien. Tu as l'air décidé.

- Je le suis. Ils ont toujours dirigé chaque aspect de ma vie. C'est la première fois que je veux réellement quelque chose, et je me battrais pour l'avoir.

- C'est très bien. Je suis fière de toi, Neji. Et sache que je te soutiendrais toujours.

- Merci. Je pense que j'en aurais besoin…

- …

- Mais je ne lâcherais pas. Je veux Sasuke et je l'aurais. Le seul qui pourrait m'en empêcher c'est lui.

- Je suis impressionnée. Naruto m'a confié qu'il y a quelques temps tu refusais d'accepter tes sentiments parce qu'ils impliquaient trop de difficultés…qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Lui. Quand j'ai vu sa détermination, j'ai été tellement heureux. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part mais j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il m'aime et qu'il se battra jusqu'au bout pour que nous puissions rester ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit présomptueux, Neji. Il a défié Hiashi Hyuga pour toi. Il était prêt à subir sa colère. Je pense qu'il tient énormément à toi.

- Merci…

- Je suis fière de vous deux. Je serais là pour vous alors n'hésitez pas à me demander mon aide.

- Merci Hokage-sama. »

TOC TOC

« Tiens, je crois que ta douce moitié est de retour…

- Tsunade-sama… »

Elle se lève et va ouvrir la porte avec un sourire éclatant.

« Et bien Sasuke, tu as fais vite ! Tu t'inquiétais pour ton petit Nejichou ? Comme c'est mignon !

- Arrêtez vos conneries.

- Ralala, il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse devant son amoureux. Tu sais, se montrer insensible et froid ne prouve pas sa force et sa virilité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis froid avec lui ? »

Sa réplique accompagnée de ce regard suggestif et de son sourire satisfait, clouent le bec de notre chère Hokage. Elle se retourne alors vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

Je sens la remarque venir…

« Hinhinhin…je comprends pourquoi vous aviez fermé la porte…j'avais raison…

- Tsunade-sama, ce n'est pas…

- Allons Neji, pas la peine de te justifier voyons. Je vous laisse tranquille. »

Elle sort de la chambre mais juste avant de refermer la porte, une dernière remarque fuse.

« Et ne soyez pas trop bruyants ! »

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel en posant ses courses sur la table de nuit.

« Elle me fatigue…

- Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

- C'est normal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tes réactions sont trop excellentes pour qu'elle résiste à la tentation de te titiller.

- …Sasuke…je suis pas sûr de bien le prendre…

- Vraiment ? »

Le sourire en coin finit de me convaincre qu'il n'y a pas que pour Tsunade-sama qu'il est difficile de ne pas me titiller.

« Je t'ai pris des pêches, de la pastèque et des fraises. Tu devrais manger quelque chose de plus consistant.

- Ce soir. Là tout de suite j'ai bien envie de fruits. J'adore la pastèque !

- Je sais.

- Comment ? Je ne te l'ai pas dis.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas dis mais que je sais. Par exemple, ta boisson favorite est le diabolo menthe.

- Tu…tu savais ? Alors ce jour-là…

- Tu croyais que j'avais choisis au hasard ? Je serais sacrément chanceux, nan ?

- Mmm…

- Allez, mange. »

Tout en croquant à pleine dents dans une tranche de pastèque, je réfléchis à ce que Sasuke vient de me dire. Récemment il a avoué me surveillé, veiller sur moi d'après lui, mais c'était à l'hôpital. Aurait-il gardé un œil sur moi même à l'extérieur ? Depuis quand ?

« Sasuke ? Comment tu as su ? Pour le diabolo menthe et la pastèque.

- …

- Sasuke…tu…rougis ?!

- Mais non !

- Ah si ! Il n'y a pas que moi alors !

- Tsss…

- Alors ?

- Ben…je t'ai observé…

- Observé ?

- Bah oui…enfin je…te regardais… »

J'adore cette situation ! Sasuke qui rougit et bégaie devant mes questions ! Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens ! Non mais ! A force, je ne me reconnaissais plus…

Profitons-en ! Non seulement je vais apprendre des choses qui m'ont l'air intéressante mais en plus j'ai le contrôle de la situation.

« Tu le regardais…

- …oui…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

- Hum…les choses que tu aimes. Par exemple, quand tu es seul au bar, tu prends un diabolo menthe. Tu aimes acheter quelques dangos et aller les manger au bord de la rivière, dans la forêt. Tu as beau te montrer froid avec eux, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger tes coéquipiers. Tu n'aimes pas les endroits bruyants, tu passes d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps dans ce petit coin de forêt, seul, tranquille. De plus ça t'évite de rentrer trop tôt au manoir des Hyuga alors tu y reste tard. Tu ne le montre pas mais au fond, tu te sens seul.

- …

- Oh ! Et tu as une chute de rein à damner un saint… »

Tout le sang de mon corps à subitement afflué vers mon visage, allez savoir pourquoi…

Mis à part la dernière réplique, son discours était sérieux, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il a dû passer su temps à faire attention à moi pour remarquer tout ça.

« Une chute de rein à damner un saint…carrément !

- Oui. Quand je dis que je te regardais, ce n'est pas uniquement tes petites habitudes…

- …

- J'avoue, je te matais…

- Tu me matais…

- Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me rincer l'œil sur mon futur petit ami, non ?

- Et ben ! Tu manque pas de confiance en toi !

- Mais j'avais raison !

- Mmmm…

- Le mieux c'était à la fête du printemps, tu portais ce kimono noir. Tu es déjà exceptionnellement beau en temps normal mais là…tu étais sublime.

- …

- Le noir du kimono tranchait avec ta peau et tes yeux blancs, rappelant la couleur de tes cheveux. De plus, il soulignait la finesse de ton corps. Les cheveux détachés…ton côté androgyne ressortait vraiment. Tu étais magnifique… »

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Tous ces compliments à la fois…venant de lui ! C'est…agréable, certes, mais un peu gênant. Dire que ce soir là, j'avais attrapé en vitesse un kimono au sortir de la douche, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de m'attacher les cheveux, parce que ma chère cousine m'a demandé au dernier moment de l'accompagner à ce fichu festival !

Enfin, si cela lui a plu autant, je suppose que je dois remercier Hinata.

« Merci… »


	18. Chapter 18

Hello ! Et oui je suis en vie ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc ça traîne un peu (beaucoup) et je suis désolée pour ça ! Enfin, voici la suite qui est un peu plus courte que d'habitude…

**Tia : **J'ai l'impression que le titillage de Nejichou a des fans ! lol

**Temptation : **ben…la suite ! lol

**Hippolyte : ** Merci et de rien pour les encouragements ! N'hésite pas à me dire les résultats ^^

Pour les autres dont j'ai les mails, je ne me souviens plus si je vous ai répondu ou pas donc si c'est pas le cas je m'excuse et je vous dis à tous merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 18 :

Cela fait déjà 2 semaines que je suis à l'hôpital.

C'est long.

Très long.

Trop long pour ce que j'ai. J'ai bien compris que Tsunade-sama me garde ici plus que nécessaire. Sans doute craint-elle autant que moi de me renvoyer chez mon oncle, que d'ailleurs je n'ai pas revu depuis sa visita au cours de laquelle Sasuke s'est déclarer. L'Uchiwa, par contre, ne m'a pas quitté. Il a littéralement investit la chambre. L'Hokage a d'ailleurs vite fait installer un deuxième lit, quoiqu'au début elle répétait sans cesse que c'était inutile puisqu'une fois la nuit tombée il n'y en aurait plus qu'un d'"utilisé" ; d'après son ton et le ricanement lorsqu'elle a dit cela, il était clair que ses pensées n'étaient pas très chastes…

Sasuke, en plus de dormir ici, m'apporte mes repas. Il refuse que je mange ce que l'infirmière continue obstinément à m'apporter. En partie parce que ce n'est pas de la bonne nourriture, et d'autre part parce qu'il craint ce qu'aurais pu y rajouter notre Hokage.

J'ai beau lui répéter que je peux très bien sortir manger, il insiste pour que je reste dans mon lit.

Entre lui, Tsunade-sama, Naruto ou autre ; il y a toujours quelqu'un avec moi ; je commence à avoir l'impression d'être retenu prisonnier. Certes le geôlier est des plus agréables mais ma liberté me manque.

« Neji, tiens, je t'ai pris des ramens au poulet.

- Merci. »

Naruto.

Sasuke a pris l'habitude de passé l'après-midi dehors. J'ignore ce qu'il fait et il refuse de me le dire. Cependant il prend soin à ce que je ne sois pas seul. Il envoi toujours quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, d'après lui. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est pour m'empêcher de quitter ma chambre.

« Neji ? Tu vas bien ?

- Mmm ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'a l'air…abattu.

- …un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais sortir d'hôpital. Je vais bien maintenant, mais Tsunade-sama et Sasuke s'obstinent à me garder ici. Il envoi même ses amis pour me surveiller.

- …tu le ressens comme ça ?

- Ben…oui.

- Ralala…je l'avais prévenu pourtant.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu n'es pas stupide.

- …

- Ecoute, ils ont une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir te laisser sortir. Fais-nous confiance.

- Une bonne raison ?

- Oui.

- Laquelle ?

- …

- Naruto ! Dis-moi ! Je vais finir par devenir fou à rester enfermé ici.

- …je comprends mais soit patient.

- …

- Dis-moi plutôt s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse.

- …oui. Il y a bien une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- J'aimerais que tu me ramène quelqu'un.

- Ma compagnie te lasse ? Je plaisante. Qui veux-tu voir qui ne vient pas déjà ?

- …

- Neji ?

- Hiashi-sama. »

Il en lâche ses baguettes. Ces yeux sont exorbités, il me regarde comme un ahurie.

Un silence s'installe…et dure.

Il ne doit pas comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle demande. Il est vrai que de ma part, cela doit être surprenant.

« Mais…pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu avais raison.

- …hein ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide.

- …je…mais…

- Naruto. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke de régler tout ça derrière mon dos. C'est ma famille, mes problèmes, c'est donc à moi de les régler.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Sasuke doit comprendre que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Je suis au moins aussi capable que lui. De plus, je ne tiens pas à se qu'il se fasse lyncher par les Hyuga.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse penser exactement la même chose ?

- Pardon ?

- Si tu vois Hiashi Hyuga, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Neji, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser l'ampleur de la colère de ton oncle. Il a juré que jamais il ne laisserait un Uchiwa souiller le nom des Hyuga. Il a même affirmé préférer perdre un talent comme le tien plutôt que de te voir avec lui. Neji, il fera tout pour empêcher votre relation.

- …j'en suis conscient. Je l'étais depuis le début. Et j'ai pris ma décision en sachant tout cela.

- Mais…

- Non Naruto. C'est à moi de prendre la responsabilité de mes actes et de mes choix.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

- Je vais essayer de parler à mon oncle, de lui faire entendre raison, quitte à utiliser des arguments plus ou moins bas.

- …et s'il n'écoute pas ?

- Alors je quitterais le clan Hyuga. »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Après ma dernière déclaration qui a semblé choquer Naruto, celui-ci a essayé de me faire changer d'avis. En vain. Je suis décidé, et profondément convaincu que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je suis bien conscient des risques que je prends mais mon oncle et mon clan sont mes problèmes, pas ceux de Sasuke.

Je ne suis pas faible, ni fragile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Et ça, Sasuke et Tsunade-sama semblent l'avoir oublié.

Quand l'Uchiwa est revenu, dans la soirée, le blond l'a emmené dehors, pour lui expliquer mes projets sans doute.

Ils sont toujours dans le couloir. Je n'essais pas d'en profiter pour m'en aller car je sais très bien qu'ils sont à l'affut. Je n'aurais probablement même pas le temps de sortir de l'hôpital, alors autant ne pas les rendre méfiants, cela ne ferait que les pousser à me surveiller plus étroitement encore.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je réfléchirais à un moyen de m'échapper de la garde de ninja de Konoha. De mes amis, qui plus est.

Sasuke entre dans la chambre, la mine sombre. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je peux clairement lire la contrariété sur ses traits. Il semble chercher comment amorcer la discussion. Nous nous doutons l'un comme l'autre qu'une dispute va avoir lieu. Mais je ne lâcherais rien. Fini le temps du docile petit Hyuga ! Il est grand temps que je me reprenne en main. Et cela commencera par un face à face avec mon oncle.

Sasuke se plante devant moi, le regard indéchiffrable, subtil et complexe mélange de colère, de fatigue, de tristesse et de lassitude.

« Neji…pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas à tout régler par toi-même.

- Mais enfin…

- Non Sasuke. Enfonce-toi dans le crâne que je ne suis pas une personne fragile dont il faut prendre soin. De plus, les Hyuga sont ma famille, c'est donc à moi de clarifier les choses avec eux.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais. Neji…

- Ecoute, je leur parlerais.

- Ils n'écouteront pas.

- Dans ce cas je ne leur laisserais pas le choix.

- Parce que tu crois que quitter le clan Hyuga est une solution ?

- Sasuke…

- Neji, ils ne te laisseront pas les quitter ! J'en ai parlé avec Tsunade et elle est entièrement d'accord avec moi sur ce point ! Ils ne te lâcheront pas !

- Sasuke, écoute-moi…

- Non ! Toi écoute ! On y est presque ! Attends encore un peu ! Il nous faut encore un peu de temps…

- Du temps pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez l'Hokage et toi ?

- …

- Sasuke ?

- …on essaye de régler certaines choses…

- Sasuke !

- Ecoute, elle a parlé avec les Anciens de ton clans, et ils sont intransigeants…

- …

- Ils ne permettront jamais une telle union.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leur permission.

- Et comment tu compte t'en passer ?

- S'il le faut je suis prêt à quitter le clan Hyuga.

- Neji…tu ne peux pas…

- Je vais…

- MOURIR !

- …Sasuke…

- TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS RIEN ?! Je sais très bien ce qu'est ce sceau gravé sur ton front ! Neji ! Si tu t'oppose à eux, ils n'hésiteront pas…

- Sasuke…

- …

- Sasuke, écoute…toute ma vie j'ai été prisonnier. Naruto a brisé quelques unes de mes chaînes il y a quelques années, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est que par moi-même je pourrais vraiment atteindre la liberté. Seulement je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'essayer. Je ne pense pas être un lâche mais la liberté elle-même, sans parler de la difficulté de la gagner, est quelque chose d'effrayant. C'est une grande responsabilité. Je pense que je n'étais pas près à la vivre. Mais tu es arrivé. Et tu m'as donné ce qu'il me manquait. Une raison. Une raison de me battre. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez mais…ce n'est pas à toi de me donner cette liberté. C'est à moi de l'obtenir. De mes propres mains. Tu comprends ?

- …oui. Mais dis-moi juste une chose. Es-tu prêt à payer ta liberté de ta vie ?

- …je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

- J'espère bien ! Je ne te laisserais pas filer comme ça. Neji, il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu te mettes bien dans la tête toi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'appartiens. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais c'est comme ça. J'ai eu assez de mal à t'avoir, alors maintenant que tu es à moi, n'espère pas que je laisse partir comme ça. Même la mort ne pourra pas t'enlever à moi. »

A ces mots, ses yeux se mettent à briller de détermination, et son sourire se fait carnassier. Je comprends alors que cet homme ne laissera rien ni personne lui barrer la route. Il serait capable de se dresser contre le clan Hyuga dans sa totalité pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est moi.

A cette idée, mon cœur se réchauffe.

Il l'a déjà dit, mais maintenant, j'en suis certain. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose au monde qui pourra le faire abandonner. Et cette chose, c'est moi. Il se battra corps et âme pour moi mais je sais qu'il saura se retirer si je refuse de le suivre. J'imagine qu'il doit redouter que je ne décide de laisser tomber. D'abandonner devant les difficultés. Mais qu'il soit rassuré, je ne lâcherais pas !

« Neji, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps !

- …très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote avec Tsunade-sama, mais si ça prend trop de temps ou que vous échouez, j'irais à la rencontre du clan.

- …Ok. »

Il se rapproche et me prends dans ses bras. Il me sert contre lui à m'en faire mal mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense à cet instant, c'est de refermer mes bras sur lui.

Il enfoui son visage dans mon cou et respire mon odeur, comme pour s'en enivrer.

Il a peur que je lui échappe…

Cela prouve à quel point il tient à moi. C'est dans ce genre de moments que me dis qu'il n'y pas que moi qui ai dû souffrir d'un amour caché…

Les réactions de Naruto lorsque je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais me le confirme.

Alors je le serre plus fort.

« Je t'aime. »

Un soupir. Un simple murmure. Qui m'est plus précieux que n'importe quel discours enflammé.

Deux mots simplement chuchotés mais qui renferment une telle tendresse qu'ils ne peuvent que toucher mon cœur et le réchauffer.

Je m'éloigne un peu, afin de pouvoir me plonger dans ce regard qui n'est plus rien d'autre qu'amoureux.

Aucun mot ne me vient. Alors je décide de lui parler d'une autre façon.

Je m'approche doucement et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement.

Je sens ses bras se resserrer encore autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre ma poitrine.

Je sens sa langue retracer ma lèvre supérieure, lentement, sans se presser. La deuxième reçoit bientôt le même délicieux traitement. Il l'abandonne pour revenir à la première et doucement la prendre entre ses lèvres, la suçotant, jouant avec.

Je sens ses mains chaudes parcourir mon dos, me donnant des frissons parfaitement exquis…

Comme pris d'une soudaine fougue, Sasuke accélère les choses.

Il m'embrasse sensuellement, sa langue venant rejoindre la mienne, explorant mon palet, me goûtant entièrement. Au même moment l'une de ses mains se pose à l'arrière de ma tête, comme pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser brûlant. L'autre entreprend une chute vertigineuse le long de mon dos, semble trouver agréable la cambrure de mes reins car l'accentue, pressant mon corps contre celui de Sasuke.

Le souffle me manque, mais lorsqu'il met fin au baiser, je ne peux que m'empresser de revenir cueillir ses lèvres. Il se fait plus pressant, mordillant ma lèvre, forçant l'accès à ma bouche, que je suis heureux de lui donné. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un courant chaud. Non, brûlant. Tout n'est que chaleur. Je perds tous mes repères. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je faisais. Et je m'en fou. Rien n'a plus aucune importance si ce n'est pas Sasuke. Si ce n'est pas ses lèvres qui semblent aspirer mon âme. Si ce n'est pas ses mains qui me font perdre la tête.

Je sens soudainement une surface moelleuse contre mon dos, mais un nouveau baiser de Sasuke ne me permet pas de comprendre ce que c'est. Je le sens m'enjamber, se baissant sur moi pour pouvoir presser son corps contre le mien qu'il relève de sa mains sur mes reins.

L'autre a oublié mes cheveux pour venir parcourir mes épaules nues. Mes pensées embrumées pas toutes ces sensations électrisantes, ne me permettent pas de réagir à cette soudaine nudité ni même de me demander quand et comment mon t-shirt m'a été ôté.

Ses doigts laissent des traces brûlantes le long de ma peau laiteuse, envoyant des ondes qui me paraissent électriques, se propageant dans ma colonne vertébrale, jusque dans mon bas-ventre.

Ses lèvres rougies de baisers délaissent les miennes pour aller explorer mon cou, parsemant son passage de légers baisers me faisant soupirer.

Je sursaute en poussant un gémissement un peu plus accentué sous l'effet combiné de sa bouche sur un point particulier, à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, et de ses doigts frôlant licencieusement l'un des tétons rosés qui se révèlent être des points très sensibles de mon corps.

Noyé dans cette avalanche de sensations, je perçois la seconde main de Sasuke quitter lentement mes reins pour descendre avec lenteur sur mon fessier, sur lequel il s'arrête et se concentre quelques instant après avoir perçu un gémissement surpris m'ayant échappé à ce contact.

Mes mains, à moi, se sont logées je ne sais trop quand dans la chevelure de cet homme que j'aime. Elles n'y restent pas, le t-shirt de Sasuke étant de trop, je m'empresse presque maladroitement de le lui retirer.

Sa prise sur l'une de mes fesse se fait plus forte, il presse alors fermement mon corps contre le sien, me permettant de sentir son érection déjà plus que présente, et prendre conscience de la mienne.

Ses lèvres se referment sur l'un de mes tétons désormais dressés par les attentions de mon amant, mordillant, léchant, attentif à mes soupirs, tandis que ses doigts, eux, s'en prennent à mon pantalon qu'il à tôt fait de descendre à mes chevilles. Gigotant, je parviens à le retirer complètement pendant que j'essais de me concentrer suffisamment pour arriver à déboutonner le sien. C'est sans compter avec les mains chaudes de l'Uchiwa parcourant mes flancs brûlants, me faisant me cambrer à la recherche de ce contact tellement excitant. Mes mains semblent préférées s'accrocher au dos de l'homme plutôt que de se battre contre un bouton. Seulement moi, je suis décidé à le lui enlevé, ce fichu pantalon ! Je repars à l'assaut mais ne m'en sors pas mieux qu'avant.

Sasuke se relève légèrement en riant doucement lorsqu'il surprend un geignement de frustration m'ayant échappé. Une seconde plainte survient lorsque je sens son corps s'éloigner. Son rire s'élève à nouveau.

« Tu semble avoir besoin d'aide pour enlever ça. »

Il se débarrasse enfin de ce vêtement qui était définitivement de trop, avant de reprendre sa place, m'observant d'un regard doux.

« Neji…tu es magnifique… »

Sa voix rauque me donne des frissons, et je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

Il replonge et presse nos corps ensemble, m'embrassant presque fiévreusement.

Ses mains longent mes côtes pour atteindre mon bassin. Il passe ses pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer qu'il commence à lentement descendre.

Lentement…très lentement…trop lentement !

En particulier lorsque le tissu frotte contre mon érection, me faisant frémir et m'arrachant un nouveau geignement, d'envie cette fois-ci.

A nouveau son rire doux se fait entendre, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis un autre sur ma mâchoire. Il s'approche de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner lorsque j'y sens son souffle chaud.

Le boxer enfin loin, Sasuke comprime ses hanches contre les miennes, mimant de doux va-et-vient qui me soutirent plusieurs gémissements. Je me sens sombrer plus profondément dans les abysses du plaisir.

« Je t'aime »

Il me murmure ces doux mots à l'oreille, me noyant définitivement dans cet océan de délices.

Il vient lécher le lobe de mon oreille, avant de le mordiller, m'envoyant comme une onde électrique le long du corps.

Il descend enfouir son visage dans mon cou, où je sens qu'une belle marque rouge s'y trouveras le lendemain.

Sa tâche terminée, il continu sa route, s'attardant sur ma clavicule, puis à nouveau sur un bouton de chair dressé.

Ses mains, jusque là « sagement » posées sur mes fesses, les massant agréablement, décident de migrer vers une destination qui me fera hoqueter lorsqu'elles s'y posent. L'une d'entre elles cependant, préfère venir se nicher dans mes cheveux dont elle empoignera vigoureusement plusieurs mèches.

Sasuke reprend sa descente, parsemant mon ventre blanc de nombreux baisers papillons, aussi légers que lascifs.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus puissants que les autres, m'échappe lorsqu'il commence à masser plus fortement mon sexe, pressant son pouce contre le gland, me faisant me tendre.

Je sens sa langue jouer avec mon nombril, ses dents en mordiller le tour. Il s'abaisse encore un peu, s'arrêtant sur la peau fragile de mon bas-ventre, un peu en-dessous de mon nombril. Il souffle dessus, s'amusant des frissons parcourant ma peau sous son souffle. Sa langue vient taquiner cette petite parcelle de peau, me donnant toujours plus de frissons. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un petit cri sous les sensations combinées de sa main sur mon membre et de ses dents sur ma chair.

Une morsure…

Tellement électrisant…

Il s'applique à laisser une belle marque qui mettra sûrement plusieurs jours pour disparaître.

Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens fiévreux. Les pensées embrumées. Le corps brûlant.

« Sasu…ke… »

J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix. Si suppliante…

Il me lance un sourire charmeur et satisfait de lui. De toute évidence il est content de voir dans quel état il parvient à me mettre.

Je sens son nez frôler ma peau, descendre…descendre…

Une petite pleurnicherie m'échappe lorsque je sens son souffle ardent sur mon gland…

Il s'amuse à souffler dessus, à lui donner de rapides coups de langue.

Il me fixe. Il attend.

« Sasu…Hnnn…

- Oui ?

- …Nnnn…

- Dis-moi, Neji.

- …Hn…s'il-te…s'il-te-plaît… »

Encore un sourire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder.

Je pousse un long gémissement lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon pénis, tirant sur la prise qu'il a sur mes cheveux, me faisant me cambrer, renversant ma tête en arrière.

M'offrant totalement.

Je sens son regard me caresser. Le spectacle a l'air d'être à son goût.

Sasuke m'empêche de reprendre totalement mes esprits en soufflant une fois de plus sur mon sexe. Il vient chatouiller l'intérieur de mes cuisses de sa langue. Je ne peux retenir une petite pleurnicherie qui le fait ricaner.

Ce type doit être un sadique pour me faire attendre autant en me donnant tellement envie de la suite !

Je frissonne violemment en sentant chaleur moite m'entourer. Il vient enfin de me prendre en bouche.

Les sensations se mélangent sans que je puisse réellement y faire le tri. L'humidité, la chaleur, le frottement des parois de ses joues, la souplesse de sa langue…

Ne me laissant aucun moment de répit, il caresse lentement ma cuisse, s'attarde sur l'intérieur de celle-ci, puis vient plus bas, s'occuper des deux petits globes de chairs qui s'avèrent être un point très sensible du corps d'un homme.

Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est le plaisir que cet homme est en train de me donner.

Quelques minutes de se délicieux tourment, puis ma délivrance arrive enfin.

Je sens mon corps se tendre au point d'en être presque douloureux.

Mes mains s'agrippent aux draps et je sens une vague violente de plaisir me traverser.

Je me libère dans la bouche de Sasuke alors que mon esprit devient blanc.

Plus rien n'existe si ce n'est les restes du plaisir foudroyant que je viens de ressentir. J'ai l'impression de flotter.

Un nom semble encore résonner à la limite de ma conscience. Un son qui, ma semble-t-il, ressemble à ma voix.

Sasuke…


End file.
